


That Summer Feelin'

by dimpled_halo



Series: Girl Direction Fics [4]
Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Album: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bisexual Harry Styles, Bisexual Louis Tomlinson, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, Gossip, Happy Ending, Lifeguard Harry Styles, Lifeguard Louis Tomlinson, Lifeguards, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slut Shaming, Smut, Song: Watermelon Sugar (Harry Styles), Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: It isn’t until she’s in her room changing into her pajamas that she realizes Louis Tomlinson is going to be her roommate. It’s as if she summoned her with her mind because Louis pops the door open with her bags in hand. Harry scrambles to pull her tank top on, suddenly feeling self conscious about her body.Louis scoffs, but doesn’t utter anything else. She notices the bunk beds, sees that Harry has already claimed her bed.“Cool, I love being on top anyway,” Louis states chuckling.Suddenly all of Harry’s plans about having a peaceful summer where no one knows her have gone out the window.-Harry's been looking forward to going back to work at Canyon Moon Camp all year. She's excited for a chance to have a peaceful summer where no one knows her. The last person she expects to see is Louis Tomlinson, the girl with the bad reputation at school back home. Harry is finally forced to face the feelings she's been avoiding since the first time she laid eyes on Louis. Good thing she has all summer to figure them out.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Girl Direction Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357069
Comments: 22
Kudos: 113
Collections: Fine Line Fic Fest





	That Summer Feelin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you like my fic. It was meant to be a one shot and then it kind of got away from me, but oh well.
> 
> Also a head's up, Harry catches Louis hooking up with Bebe toward the beginning of the fic but it's very brief and not very explicit. Also there's some mild slut shaming with the rumors that are spread about Louis at school and a comment Harry says out of anger before she gets to know Louis. Also, while Louis is talking about the rumors, she mentions that a guy in school called her a dyke after catching her with another girl. 
> 
> If I missed any triggering tags please feel free to message me and let me know. Thank you! I hope you enjoy the fic.
> 
> Watermelon Sugar is my favorite song from Fine Line and I have always pictured it as a girl direction fic where Harry and Louis are lifeguards. I have a playlist for this fic, which I will happily share after the author reveal.
> 
> Thanks so much to Maggie for your betaing, you're amazing :)

The warm breeze announcing the upcoming summer is a welcome distraction from a conversation Harry doesn’t want to be having. She glances at her nails making a mental note to get a manicure as soon as possible when she suddenly remembers she’s supposed to be paying attention.

“...so that’s why I think we should go our separate ways. Don’t you agree?” Luke’s deep voice drawls. 

She has no idea what rambling excuses he came up with this time, but Harry stopped caring two months into their relationship freshman year. Luke does this like clockwork on the last day of school each year— breaks up with Harry making some bullshit excuse about needing to discover who he is outside of “them” and so on and so forth.

“You know what, Luke? You’re right. I think we should just make it a clean _permanent_ break. We’re starting college soon. It's best we go into it without any attachments. And let’s not tell our parents for a while so they won’t try getting involved in getting us back together again,” she says as an afterthought. The last thing she needs is her mother going on and on about what a wonderful boy Luke is and how she’s letting a good thing go or whatever.

Luke seems surprised by Harry’s words, but he nods anyway. Maybe he wasn’t expecting her to make it a permanent thing. She’ll have to make sure to block his number as soon as this conversation is over. 

Their parents basically nudged them into starting a relationship because Harry’s father was trying to make partner at the law firm with Luke’s dad. The first year they broke up, Harry made the mistake of telling her mom and within minutes both parents were trying to reconcile them. Harry’s learned her lesson though.

Luke pastes a fake grin on his face, wrapping an arm around Harry to pull her closer and planting a kiss on her cheek. It takes everything in her not to cringe and wipe it off.

“I knew you’d understand. You’re the best.”

“Good luck to you, Luke.” _And good luck to the girl you end up with,_ she doesn’t say out loud.

Harry stands from the bleachers where they sat, smoothing out her pleated skirt.

“Okay well. If you’ll excuse me, I don’t want to be late for class,” she steps down as best as she can in her heels, flips her hair over her shoulder and doesn’t look back. 

When Harry tells the girls at lunch their faces fall like she’s just told them the worst news even though they know this isn’t the first time they’ve broken up.

“How are you holding up?” Liam asks, rubbing her back comfortingly. Niall pushes a Diet Coke in her direction knowing it’s Harry’s favorite. They’re great friends and always have the best intentions— Harry loves them a lot.

Harry shrugs. “I’m fine. Just want to get through this day so all we have is graduation and then summer to look forward to.”

Liam and Niall exchange a look that Harry ignores, instead opting for twisting the cap of her Diet Coke and taking a hefty sip. 

“Ryan Kelly is throwing a graduation celebration bonfire next weekend. That will help you feel better,” Niall points out. 

“I’m gonna be at camp by next week, Ni. Plus I really am fine, I promise.”

“Oh so you’re working at camp again this summer?” Liam asks.

Harry nods. She’s only talked about it all the time. After working there last summer, Harry has been counting down the days until she is able to go back. In two days, she’ll be there again.

Not wanting to get into any more talk about Luke Hemmings, Harry takes her empty soda bottle, offering to take her friend’s trash as well. She walks to the nearest garbage bin, dropping a crumpled napkin on the floor on her way. When she bends down to pick it up someone bumps into her making her almost fall on her ass. Thankfully, her assailant grabs her by the hips, preventing her from falling.

“Oops, I’m sorry,” Harry says, smoothing out her hair. When she looks up, she’s met with electric blue eyes.

“Don’t hurt yourself, sweetheart,” Louis Tomlinson smirks as her eyes travel up and down Harry’s body before finally letting her go. She walks away but not before glancing over her shoulder one last time, winking.

Harry is left stunned, staring down at the napkin in her hand trying to remember what she was even doing. She tosses it in the bin before trudging back to her lunch table, the brief exchange replaying in her mind.

“Was that Louis Tomlinson? What did she say to you?” Liam questions as soon as Harry is within hearing range.

Harry waves her off. “Nothing important.”

“You’ve heard the rumors about her, right?” Niall asks. Liam and Niall are probably the worst gossips at school. Harry isn’t even sure how they hear half the shit they know or think they know.

“I don’t recall,” Harry comments. 

Niall and Liam glance at each other, giddy that they get to spill the juicy details. Harry internally rolls her eyes at her friends. 

“So apparently, she gave Josh Adams a blowjob in exchange for cigarettes,” Liam whispers with a hand on the side of her mouth so people can’t read her lips.

Josh is Luke’s best friend and co-captain of the football team. He’s a rude asshole who has questionable motives at best when it comes to hooking up with girls. Harry has always viewed Louis Tomlinson as a badass with her leather jacket, Doc Martens and dark maroon lips. Harry pictures Louis being the type to kick guys like Josh in the balls for even looking her way. But to each their own.

“Yeah, and she was caught making out with Carrie Ferguson under the bleachers at the start of the school year. Josh said she has slept with half the football team,” Niall chimes in.

Harry shakes her head. Even if these rumors were true, it shouldn’t matter what Louis does and who she chooses to hook up with. She wants to speak up to stop her friends from spreading such things about another girl in their school, but she just doesn’t have the energy to reprimand them. Liam and Niall will no doubt get defensive and it will start a stupid argument. Harry can’t have that, not when she’s so close to freedom, and she won’t have to step foot in this place anymore.

Luckily the bell signalling the end of the period saves her from having to listen to any more gossip, so she quickly gathers her purse and the rest of her things, waving at her friends to get to her next class. 

When that final bell of the day rings, Harry’s stomach swoops. All the college application bullshit is done and over with. Getting accepted at Harvard is all her parents ever wanted for her, and she’s achieved it. Hopefully the summer will give a short reprieve from any college talk for the next few months. She doesn’t want to think about that— just wants to focus on camp and the 8 weeks away she’ll get from home.

Liam and Niall are waiting for Harry by the Mercedes which is already cooling off with the AC when she auto started it during her last class. 

“I can’t believe we’re graduating tomorrow!” Niall exclaims when Harry pulls out of the parking lot.

“I know, it’s insane,” Liam agrees. 

Harry takes them through the Starbucks drive through, their daily after school ritual, the last one for good. With Niall and Liam going to different schools next year, Harry doubts they’ll get to do this for a while. She orders her usual strawberry frappuccino with extra whipped cream not because she’s sad but because she can. Her friends are some of her favorite people in the world and she’ll miss them, but she’s ready for the summer. Ready to go to camp and for whatever comes next. For freedom.

They cruise down the main street and it appears they’re not the only ones from their school who had the idea. Cars around them honk, people waving their arms out of the windows, yelling things like “Class of 2020!” and “School’s out, bitches!” 

Harry turns the volume up on the radio blasting Alice Cooper’s “School’s Out” as they drive down the street, people cheering and hollering as they pass by. It brings a thrill through her unable to stop the grin on her face. She sticks her arm out of the window, frappuccino in hand and whoops with her friends.

Summer is officially here.

Gemma’s car is in the driveway when Harry pulls up excited that she gets to see her before they leave for the summer. She rushes out of the car making sure to grab her empty Starbucks cup and trying not to trip on her way up the stairs. 

“Gemma?” She calls out as soon as she unlocks the front door. Her voice echoes like a church bell but when she hears her sister’s happy squeal she doesn’t even care.

“H?” She finds Gemma in the hallway that leads to their kitchen. Harry almost topples over for the second time today when her sister crushes her into a hug. “I missed you, sis.”

Harry grins, rubbing her sister’s back and kissing her on the cheek as they pull apart.

“Me too.”

The sound of a blender and ice crushing interrupts their little reunion.

“Girls! The margaritas are ready!” Their mother’s shrill voice calls over all the commotion.

Harry wants to groan, but Gemma pats her on the head. “Come on, little sis. You’re graduating tomorrow. We’re going to be gone all summer. Let her pamper you before you leave.”

They walk into the kitchen, Harry with her arm wrapped around her sister. Anne is in a black one-piece bathing suit with a sheer cover up, her sunglasses resting on top of her head. She’s grinning so wide, Harry has no doubt that she’s already started drinking without them before either of them arrived.

Anne has three margarita glasses on the counter and hands them each one.

“What kind is this?” Harry asks, sniffing at the concoction.

“Watermelon. Try it!”

Harry takes a sip, the flavor invading her taste buds. “Mm I love watermelon.”

“I know, honey. I wanted you to have a nice treat on your last day of high school,” Anne explains. “Now hurry up and get your swimsuit on. Let’s go lounge in the pool. I want to catch up with both of you before you leave me for the summer.”

Sighing, Harry takes another long sip of her margarita so that she’ll have a refill by the time she returns. Gemma winks at her, making her chuckle. 

“Okay. I’ll be back.”

Harry’s mother is overbearing but with what she believes are the best intentions. She isn’t overly strict, obviously if she’s making cocktails for her underage teenage daughters. But she has certain expectations out of Harry and Gemma. Gemma has just finished her second year at Harvard Law, preparing to follow her father’s footsteps in becoming a contract lawyer. 

Anne is counting on Harry to get her business degree at Harvard so that she can take over for her mother’s cosmetics company someday. Sure, Harry loves makeup, wears it often, but she doesn’t think she’s interested in learning the business side of things. Especially a company as big as Styles Cosmetics which is available at every high-end store. 

Harry falls back on her bed, sinking into the comfortable mattress. She’s almost tempted to just take a nap but Gemma is right. Harry leaves for camp in two days. Gemma is going to a summer construction program in Guatemala that their family’s foundation is sponsoring to help build community buildings and playgrounds. They won’t see each other for a couple of months, and she’d love to have a sort of last hurrah with her mom and sister. 

So she forces herself to get out of bed, out of her clothes and into her hot pink bikini. She makes sure to grab the sunblock from the ensuite before grabbing a beach towel and joining her family outside. 

“Harry! Finally, I was about to come find you,” Anne teases. She’s on a pool float with a cup holder for her margarita switching the cocktail from a glass into a solo cup. 

Laying her towel on one of the lounge chairs, Harry ties her hair in a messy bun and applies sunscreen thoroughly before walking into the swimming pool. Gemma is floating around doing lazy laps around their mother. When she notices Harry she splashes her while she goes down the steps. The water is cold, but refreshing. Harry winces, lifting her arms up defensively even though she’s still getting wet. She eventually just submerges herself completely underwater, swims towards her sister and pulls her under by her feet.

Harry comes up for air with a gasp, cackling. 

“Oh it’s on!” Gemma declares when she emerges. They wrestle in the water for a bit while their mom watches with her cocktail in hand.

“Girls, that’s enough. You’re going to make me spill my margarita,” Anne chastises but not in a serious tone.

Harry swims out of Gemma’s reach and grabs hold of the unicorn float to lay on it. Gemma passes her a drink nearby.

“So how was your last day of school, sweetheart?” Anne inquires.

Harry takes a sip of her margarita and shrugs. “It was good. Glad it’s done to be honest.”

“And how’s Luke doing? Is he going to visit you at camp over the summer?”

Harry knows better than to tell her mother about the breakup. “He’s good. And who knows, we’ll see.” It technically isn’t a lie, right?

“Do you have your cap and gown pressed and ready?” 

“Yes, mother.”

“And are you completely sure you don’t want a graduation party?” Anne tries again. They’ve had this debate many times. Harry doesn’t want a party and her mom kept trying to push her to have one. She’d eventually given in to just a small dinner with her immediate family. That’s it.

“Mom,” Harry whines. “We’ve been over this. You made the reservation at Fine Line, right?”

Anne sighs, “Yes of course, honey. I just think you’re going to regret not doing something more.”

“I won’t,” Harry shakes her head. “I went to prom, did the pictures and everything. That was more than enough to last me a lifetime.”

“Are you girls all packed up?” Anne changes the subject. Thank god.

“Almost, I just need the carry on stuff and toiletries but I need to make a trip to the store,” Gemma explains.

“I’m not. Have to get a load of laundry done before I pack. But I also need to go to the store,” Harry adds.

“Oh Harry, you should have told Matilda to do your laundry. It’s her job to help out around the house,” Anne says.

“Mom, I can do my own laundry, it’s not a big deal.”

“Why don’t we have a girls day on Saturday?” Anne offers. When she hears her own question she lights up, “Oh yeah! Let’s have brunch then we’ll get our nails done and we’ll buy whatever you girls need for the summer.”

Gemma and Harry look at each other, nodding. “Sounds good to me,” Gemma says and Harry agrees.

Harry is woken up bright and early the next day. Anne hired a professional photographer to take pictures of her throughout the day. She told Harry it was the least she could do since she wasn’t allowing a graduation party. So Harry sucked it up and got through it.

There is an enormous crowd and Harry’s stomach swoops with apprehension when she prepares her valedictorian speech. But it goes well, her nerves dissipating as soon as she addresses her classmates. 

When Louis Tomlinson’s name is called, Harry’s ears perk up and she can’t help the way her eyes follow her as she moves to the stage to receive her diploma. Their gazes meet for a split second before Louis walks off the stage. 

Harry spends time after the ceremony taking pictures with Niall and Liam. Thankfully, Luke isn’t around so Anne won’t force them to take pictures together. She hugs Niall and Liam goodbye, wishing them a good summer and promising to stay in touch and contact them when she’s back from camp.They go to Fine Line and Harry has a lovely dinner with her family. It’s everything she wanted.

Saturday ends up being a great day spent with Gemma and Anne. They attend their favorite brunch place, get the mani and pedi Harry had been dying to get, and purchase the items they need for their respective trips. 

“Are you sure you don’t just want to take a flight to the camp, honey? I’d hate to have you spend so long by yourself driving,” Anne says.

“It’s eight hours, mom. I actually enjoy the drive and it doesn’t feel too long.”

Harry’s mom still doesn’t seem convinced. “Promise me you’ll take a break every two hours. I don’t want you getting blood clots for being in the car for so long.”

“I promise,” she assures as they bring all their things into the house. “Now I have to get this packing started or else I’m not going to get any sleep.”

“Alright, sweetheart,” Anne kisses her on her cheek. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Harry puts her favorite playlist over the Bluetooth speaker and gets in the packing zone. She’ll be gone for two months and with the way things were last year, anything could happen. Harry remembers nights out with her co-workers on their days off and being outdoors getting dirty playing capture the flag in the rain. She’s got to bring clothes for every possible scenario. 

By the time she’s finished she realizes it’s past dinnertime so she runs downstairs to grab a quick sandwich. Her mother doesn’t seem to be home and neither is Gemma. Perhaps she’s spending some time with her boyfriend before she leaves. 

Harry settles for a quiet evening in, playing a rom com on Netflix while she finishes her food in bed. She makes sure her alarm is set, determined to leave bright and early so she won’t arrive at camp when it’s dark. It’s in the middle of nowhere which means the roads nearby don’t contain any light except for the headlights from the car. Harry hates driving in the dark.

After setting up the suitcases by her door, she prepares a relaxing bath with her favorite floral bath bomb. It makes the water turn hot pink with flower petals. 

Harry is excited for the summer ahead. It feels like she’s taking off the Harry StylesTM (valedictorian, captain of the volleyball team, president of the student council, dating the captain of the football team) mask and leaving it behind. At camp she gets to be a different person. One who doesn’t worry about what people think, isn’t afraid to stand up for herself and gets to make choices for herself. 

Maybe she can leave that Harry permanently behind and start fresh in college.

  
  


Harry is surprised to see her family in the kitchen waiting for her to have breakfast. Even her father has made an appearance.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you leave for the summer without saying goodbye, did you?” Her father remarks before wrapping an arm around her. He helps her load her suitcases into her car and then they all enjoy breakfast as a family. It’s rare that every Styles family member is gathered for a meal except for holidays and other special occasions, so Harry takes it all in. 

After eating they walk Harry to the front door, hugging her goodbye. Harry has to reassure her mother a few more times that she’ll take breaks during her drive, that she’ll call and text her when she gets there and that she has the number to the towing service just in case. She glances back at her family one last time before starting the car and waving as she drives away. 

Harry created a special playlist with eight hours worth of music just for the trip to Canyon Moon Camp. She makes it through three hours before she has to stop for a break and some gas. Lunch consists of whatever sandwich wrap they sell at the gas station and Harry made sure to send her mom a text with her status before she hit the road again. 

She can’t help the way her mind drifts off about last summer and wondering what this year will bring. Harry loves that no one at the camp was from her hometown and she was just a nobody to everyone else. Idly she wonders if the friends she made last year will come back. They kept in touch for the first couple of months but eventually the camp haze ended and they all got caught up with real life. Harry sent texts to a couple of them asking if they’d be returning but never got a response. It’s not like she needs their presence to be comfortable. Harry enjoys meeting new people and making friends, however temporary it may be.

At the six hour mark Harry makes another stop for gas and fuel in the form of iced coffee for herself. It’s always the last couple of hours that feel like the longest and she needs the caffeine to help her get through it. 

It’s a quarter after six when Harry is driving through the gates of Canyon Moon Camp. There’s no sign of life, no cars parked by the cabins like there normally are in the middle of summer. The only thing that gives a clue that she’s at the right place is the handmade sign that says “Welcome Summer 2020 Staff!” and an arrow pointing towards the direction of the main office.

She drives down the road to said office, seeing one lonely Honda Civic parked up front. Harry parks right next to it, getting out to stretch her legs then her arms over her head. Perhaps she should go on a run before bed tonight to make up for all the sitting she’s done today.

Harry opens the front office door, a bell chiming with the movement to alert whoever is working that they have a visitor. She can see the back office is open and the light is on.

“Hello?”

“One moment!” Harry hears James, the camp director’s voice boom through the small building. It’s a big contrast to how quiet it is on the campgrounds.

James appears up front a grin splitting his face when he sees Harry.

“Harry, you made it! Welcome back to Canyon Moon Camp,” he says. “We’ve got a couple of staff people who made it today but most are going to be coming in tomorrow,” he explains. “Give me one second.”

James disappears into his office again before coming out with two pieces of paper and a key.

“Here’s the key to your room. You’ll be staying at Chase this year. I decided to put all the lifeguards in one cabin together since you'll have similar schedules.”

He hands Harry the key and points to one of the forms he brought with him. “I just need you to sign here that you received your key. We’ll have you sign it again at the end of summer. If you lose the key it’s $10 to replace it.”

Harry nods and signs on the line. James gives her another sheet.

“This is the staff orientation schedule. Tomorrow will be pretty laid back since everyone is coming in but we’ll have a staff dinner before I’ll have you break into groups. For example: lifeguards, counselors, kitchen staff, etcetera. Pretty much the same as last year,” he waves his hand around to gesture toward the schedule.

Harry skims through the schedule, nodding along. “Anyone here from last year?”

“Not lifeguards, unfortunately. But some counselors and kitchen staff were here last year. Not sure if you know them. Perrie, Jade, Ashton and Matt?”

“Ah yes, I remember them. Cool.”

“You’ll have a roommate as well. There are three bedrooms in Chase, two doubles and one that contains three beds,” James informs her.

“Is my roommate here yet?” 

James shakes his head. “I don’t think so, but I also haven’t finalized the room assignments so you’ll know for sure tomorrow. But, Normani, your leader is already here and she’ll be in your cabin as well as Mitch who’s going to be the leader for the guys.”

“Alright then,” Harry slaps the counter, “Thank you, James. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Harry goes back out to her car and examines the back of the schedule which contains a map of the camp. She’s never been to Chase before because last year she was in a different cabin so she surveys the location before making the trip to the opposite side of the camp. 

Chase is on the outskirts of the camp next to a bigger building which appears to be another cabin. She parks her vehicle on the side of the building before turning it off. The sun is descending making way for the dusk to settle. Crickets chirp louder here than they do in the city back home.

Harry pops the trunk and pulls out her two suitcases knowing she’ll have to make another trip to get the rest of her stuff. The cabin door is unlocked and the cold of the air conditioner hits her as soon as she opens it. 

The living room appears on the left with a TV set on top of a stand along with a DVD player and some DVDs. Behind the couch there is a blackboard with colored chalk. Someone has already drawn flowers, butterflies and written “Welcome Lifeguards!” with a red cross on top of the i. Next to the blackboard there’s a communal bathroom with two stalls, showers and sinks.

Across the living room is a kitchenette with a microwave and a coffeepot as well as plenty of cabinet space. There’s a hallway that leads to the back where the three rooms are located. Harry’s room is the one all the way at the end, right across another bathroom, this one more private for one person to use at a time. Another door that leads to the back exit of the cabin is adjacent to Harry’s room.

Harry uses the key James gave her to unlock her room, revealing a bunk bed, and an armoire. When she opens it there are two sides clearly marked for each occupant to use. 

Since Harry is here before her roommate, she’s going to claim the bottom bunk, so she sets her suitcases on top of the bed, unzipping them and placing her clothes in the dresser. The empty suitcases get shoved under the bed before Harry goes out to the car to retrieve her makeup and toiletry bags. 

There doesn’t seem to be anyone in the cabin so after Harry puts the rest of her things away, she decides to travel to the nearest Walmart so she can purchase some food to keep stored in the cabin as well as get something for dinner. 

The nearest Walmart is nearly half an hour away, feeling further than she remembers. She grabs simple things she can easily make like instant oatmeal, along with fruit and granola bars. Once she’s satisfied with her haul, she pays for the items and gets something from the McDonald’s drive through.

There is music playing and a shower running in the private bathroom when Harry returns but still no sight of anyone. She labels her food before placing it in one of the cupboards, eats and disposes of the trash. As she makes her way to her room someone comes out of the bathroom.

“Holy shit! You scared me!” The woman gasps. She’s got a towel wrapped around her torso.

Harry blushes, “I’m sorry. My name is Harry. I’m one of the lifeguards.”

Recognition colors the girl’s face. “Oh right! Hi Harry, I’m Normani the leader for the girls.” She extends a hand while holding her towel in place with her other. Harry tries not to stare at her bare shoulders dotted with water droplets.

Harry shakes herself out of her stupor before managing to shake her hand. 

“I was just about to put a movie on. Would you like to join me?” She asks with hopeful eyes.

“Sure. I was going for a run, but I just ate so I need some time for the food to go down,” Harry explains rubbing her belly.

Normani giggles. “Alright. Just give me a few. Why don’t you pick out a movie while I put some clothes on.”

Harry nods and turns to do just that. There aren’t many options. It seems like someone went to the $5 selection at Walmart and grabbed some random movies. She settles for “Pretty In Pink” and pops the DVD in while she waits for Normani.

Normani is super sweet. She has a southern twang which Harry finds adorable. Apparently she’s from Tennessee and just finished her Junior year at UT. Mitch joins them halfway through the movie. Normani pauses it to introduce him to Harry. He’s friendly, but extremely quiet. He merely waves at Harry and excuses himself into one of the bedrooms. 

Harry bids Normani goodnight after they finish the movie and she grabs her running gear determined to burn off the fast food she just had for dinner. What Harry really loves about Canyon Moon Camp is that it contains a road that circles around the entire camp, making it perfect for running with many hills to test her endurance. 

The pavement beneath her feet and the burning in her muscles feels wonderful. The weather is perfect where it’s not so hot that Harry needs to take several breaks to cool down. By the time she makes it back to the cabin most of the lights are out except for the one outside so Harry has to use her cell phone flashlight to find her way to her room. She grabs her towel and pajamas and uses the private bathroom to immerse herself in the hottest shower she can manage. 

With all the exhaustion from the trip, it doesn’t take long for Harry to fall asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

Without having set an alarm the night before Harry has no clue what time it is when the urge to pee wakes her. She groans, stretching and feeling the satisfying crack of her bones. It isn't until after she uses the bathroom that she checks her phone and sees that it’s a little after 10am. Harry reaches for the orientation itinerary to make sure what time she needs to be anywhere. Her presence isn’t required until the staff dinner at 5pm so she gets her running clothes on.

This time she doesn’t just follow the road around the camp. Harry takes a few detours to explore the beautiful nature Canyon Moon has to offer. There is a garden with a rainbow field of flowers and a fountain in the middle of it all. She takes pictures of the birds bathing in the fountain and posts it on Instagram because she can’t help herself.

The lake is Harry’s favorite part of the camp. It’s right next to the campfire site they use when the campers are here, the view of the stars at night is so clear it looks unreal. There’s a beach house used to store all the lifejackets, paddles, and other equipment needed for watersports. The canoes, kayaks, row boats and paddle boats rest on the shallow water near the deck. 

Harry walks along said deck to get closer to the water. She spots a few smaller fish and takes in the wonderful breeze against her skin. After getting her fill of the breathtaking view she starts jogging back to Chase as her stomach begins grumbling on the way. 

After her shower she has some instant oatmeal and a banana while she contemplates what to do for the day. She’s hanging out in the living room watching a movie when a petite girl with short blonde hair sticks her head in curiously. When she spots Harry her face lights up.

“Hello!” She chirps, pulling in a massive suitcase behind her through the door. “I’m Bebe, how are you?”

Harry places her food on the coffee table in front of her, stands and wipes her hands on her jeans before reaching out for Bebe’s hand. 

“Hi, Bebe. I’m Harry.” Instead of taking her hand, Bebe pulls Harry into a hug taking her by surprise.

When they pull apart, Bebe pulls a key out. “I’m in room 2. What about you?”

“I’m in 3. I think you’re rooming with our leader, Normani,” Harry informs her, directing her to where the rooms are.

“Oooh awesome. Is she here?”

“I don’t think so.”

Bebe is so bubbly and energetic she reminds her a lot of Niall. If they are ever in the same room together they’d probably just talk over each other without a care in the world. Bebe apparently lives in the city just an hour away and just graduated from high school as well. She tells Harry all about her dilemma with trying to choose a college and ultimately deciding on KU because she couldn’t bear to live too far away from her family. Bebe asks Harry questions but before she can answer she goes on another tangent about something else. Harry doesn’t mind it, she would rather listen than have to talk about herself.

Normani arrives not long after and Bebe practically jumps into her arms to hug her and introduce herself. Harry and Normani share a private smile knowing that it definitely won’t be a dull summer with Bebe on their team.

“Do you know how many lifeguards were hired?” Bebe asks after settling on the couch with them.

“There’s still Harry’s roommate coming and there’s going to be the two lifeguards that will be rooming with Mitch,” Normani explains.

“This is going to feel like the Real World house,” Bebe jokes.

Bebe and Normani disappear into their room so Normani can show her where she can put her things so Harry goes back to the movie. Feeling drained from hurricane Bebe, she retreats to her room to lie down and read for a little while. 

There’s more commotion as more staff members arrive. Not wanting to seem anti-social, Harry goes into the living room, finding two people she’s never met before. They introduce themselves as Dominic who is from England and Steve from LA. They all seem to be hitting it off right away. Harry hopes it’s the same when her roommate arrives.

Before she knows it, it’s almost time for dinner and the final lifeguard still hasn’t arrived. Bebe knocks on Harry’s door to ask if she wants to head over to the dining hall together. 

“Do you know if my roommate is here yet?” Harry asks Bebe as they walk up the hill that leads them to the dining hall.

Bebe shrugs. “I’m not sure. I overheard Normani talking to James saying something about her flight being delayed or something. Apparently she’s coming from Chicago and there was this huge thunderstorm or something.”

Harry’s stomach drops. Hearing someone is coming from her area makes her a little nervous. Sure Chicago is a big city so the chances that it’s someone Harry knows are slim but she still can’t help the apprehension.

Most of the staff is already seated so Bebe and Harry find a spot with the rest of their cabin mates. Everyone seems to be drawn toward their roommates. Since the campers aren’t here yet, counselors have all been housed together for orientation week. The dining and kitchen staff are roomed in the cabin next to the lifeguards.

James welcomes everyone and goes over some basic things. He announces that after dinner everyone will be splitting up into their respective groups to meet with their team leaders and discuss the training week ahead as well as get acquainted with the people they’ll be working for the summer. 

They line up to grab some pizza that James has bought as a welcome for them. The hall erupts into different conversations, their own table introducing themselves more officially now that everyone is in the same place. 

“I wonder when our remaining team member will arrive,” Steve comments. 

“James’ wife left for the airport right before dinner so it shouldn’t be long,” Normani informs them.

After they eat they discard their empty plates and cups before wiping down their table. Normani and Mitch lead them toward the poolhouse where they’ll be spending the majority of their time here at camp. They sit in a circle around the concrete ground next to the pool and Normani passes out some papers among the group.

“I know everyone that was hired to be a lifeguard has all their certifications, but I still want us to go through everything. One, to prove that you know your stuff and two because everyone needs a refresher every now and then,” Normani explains. “I— Oh hi.”

Everyone’s heads snap up to see what got their leader’s attention. Harry’s heart stops.

“You must be Louis. Come join us, we just started,” Normani tells Louis Tomlinson. Harry can’t believe it. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. “Why don’t you sit and everyone will introduce themselves.”

Louis nods and sits between Steve and Bebe. She seems a bit nervous but she hides it with her smile that goes all the way up to her eyes, making the corners crinkle. 

“Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson from Willowbrook, Illinois, a suburb of Chicago. Sorry I’m late. My flight was delayed,” she explains waving a hand at the group. Harry’s eyes fall to her chipped black nail polish.

They move around the circle, introducing themselves. Harry’s heart accelerates as her turn approaches. When it finally does, she clears her throat. 

“Um, I’m Harry Styles. Also from Willowbrook,” Harry croaks. She sees the way Louis’ head peers up, as if she hadn’t noticed her presence. Louis smirks, sending a wink in Harry’s direction.

“Oh you’re from the same city? Did you know each other before this?” Bebe asks, looking between Harry and Louis.

Harry’s face heats up, no doubt her cheeks are getting pink being put on the spot. She wishes she knew Louis better than just passing her in the hallways or sitting in front of her in class. Louis seems to notice her inner turmoil because her face softens as she glances at Harry before looking at Bebe.

“Yeah. We went to the same school.”

Bebe’s face brightens up. “That’s awesome!”

The rest of the meeting continues and Harry can’t seem to look away from Louis. What is she doing here? How did she end up getting hired at the same camp in a different state? Louis catches her watching again and Harry averts her eyes, keeping them away until they’re dismissed. 

Some people stay behind to talk among each other, but Harry chooses to head back to Chase. It isn’t until she’s in her room changing into her pajamas that she realizes Louis Tomlinson is going to be her roommate. It’s as if she summoned her with her mind because Louis pops the door open with her bags in hand. Harry scrambles to pull her tank top on, suddenly feeling self conscious about her body.

Louis scoffs, but doesn’t utter anything else. She notices the bunk beds, sees that Harry has already claimed her bed.

“Cool, I love being on top anyway,” Louis states chuckling.

Harry’s not sure what she’s laughing about so she leaves Louis to settle in and joins Bebe and Dominic in the living room. 

Suddenly all of Harry’s plans about having a peaceful summer where no one knows her have gone out the window. 

When Harry rolls out of bed the next morning, Louis is sound asleep so she tiptoes out of their room with her running clothes. She must have had a long trip yesterday because Louis never came out of the room last night and was dead to the world when Harry had finally made it to bed. 

After her morning run, Harry is quiet coming back to Chase. The cabin is still oddly silent compared to last night when they were shouting at the movie, some throwing popcorn when they were unhappy with the ending. 

Breakfast is not for another hour so Harry takes advantage to get first dibs on the shower before all the hot water undoubtedly runs out now that everyone is here. By the time Harry is done, there’s more noise throughout the cabin signalling that her cabin mates are awake and alert. 

Louis is getting her stuff ready when Harry enters their room.

“Hope you didn’t use up all the hot water,” she grunts, not unkindly.

“There’s other people using the showers too, you know,” Harry points out. 

Louis snorts, but doesn’t say anything else before disappearing out the door. 

Harry groans when she sees someone has already turned on the coffee pot and grabs a mug to pour herself some. If Louis is going to keep making smart remarks she’s going to need caffeine. 

At breakfast, James assigns the teams to do different things throughout the campgrounds to prepare it for the upcoming arrival of guests. The lifeguards are instructed to shock and filter the pool since it hasn’t been used all year and there is a staff swim scheduled for tonight. 

Even though all lifeguards are required to be CPR and First Aid certified, James also wants them to go over the basics to ensure everyone is refreshed on the information. 

They spend the morning working on shocking the pool since that part will take hours before anyone can get in the water. The girls spend time cleaning out the bathrooms and locker rooms and the boys do the same in the boys’ bathrooms. Bebe screams bloody murder when she finds a spider in the locker room and it somehow takes three people to dispose of it. 

After lunch they head back and work on CPR and First Aid, going over drills and scenarios on how to proceed in certain situations. 

“Alright guys, that’s it for today. Bring your swimming gear tomorrow, we’re going to work on doing laps and the brick test,” Normani concludes. 

There is still a couple of hours left before dinner, so Harry chooses to enjoy a nap. She doesn’t pay attention to anyone else, just heads straight toward Chase and drops on her bed with a long exhale. 

Harry is being nudged awake. She groans, slowly opening her eyes and sees Louis staring at her.

“You’re going to miss dinner if you don’t wake up,” she notifies her.

“Shit!” Harry startles, jumping up and checking the time. Dinner starts in fifteen minutes and she realizes she had forgotten to set up an alarm. “Thanks,” she utters as an afterthought to Louis.

Louis shrugs it off before exiting the room. Harry goes to the bathroom to freshen up before heading to the dining room to join the rest of her co-workers.

“Don’t forget the staff swim is tonight from 7 to 9!” James reminds them before being dismissed after they eat.

Harry considers skipping out, preferring to spend some time at the lake but the last thing she wants to do is isolate herself from her co-workers so she thinks better of it. They go back to Chase as a group before going their separate ways into their rooms to change into their swimsuits. 

Harry is grabbing her bikini out of the armoire when Louis walks in. She doesn’t acknowledge Harry, going straight for the armoire as well, closing the distance between them to just inches. Louis is wearing all black from the My Chemical Romance t-shirt to the black skinny jeans with holes on the knees and the black vans on her feet. She pulls out a black one piece swimsuit which comes as no surprise at this point.

Louis begins undressing right then and there so Harry turns around and walks to the opposite side of the room to give her some privacy while she changes into her own swimsuit. 

“I’ve seen you be a lot less shy in the girls’ locker room,” Louis’ voice sounds loud in their quiet bedroom.

Harry looks up finding Louis already staring at her, the attention making her blush. 

“I’m usually around my friends so I don’t really think about it I guess,” Harry mutters. 

Louis snorts which she seems to do every time Harry speaks. Suddenly she becomes defensive.

“What’s so funny?” She asks indignantly. 

Shaking her head, Louis smirks. “Oh nothing, darling.” Her eyes trail down Harry’s body similarly to the way she did on the last day of school. “Cute swimsuit,” she remarks before turning around to leave, leaving Harry even more confused.

At the pool, Harry makes it her mission to meet people outside of her team. She ends up finding to have a lot in common with Perrie, Jade, Leigh Anne and Jesy who are all counselors this summer. They’re sweet and share many of the same interests as Harry so she ends up spending most of the evening with them. At one point some of the guys approach them, some of them getting a little flirty. One of them, Matt gets closer to Harry and tries chatting her up but she quickly turns him down. Even though she’s single she’s not interested in having a summer fling. 

When she watches her surroundings, Harry sees Louis with Bebe. They’re giggling about something and Bebe suddenly jumps on her, wrapping her arms around Louis’ neck in a flirty way. Harry turns away to focus back on her new friends instead.

Harry really likes the ambiance that swimming at night has. The pool lights are on and it makes a nice contrast with the night sky. James makes them play a few water games, but they eventually end up just doing their own thing. There is one group who has an intense game of water basketball going on which many of the staff gather around to cheer on.

Louis is one of the people playing and she has no qualms about playing dirty to get her hands on the ball. Some of the other players complain that she’s cheating but Louis tells them they just have to be smarter about the way they play. 

Harry decides she’s had enough interactions for the day so she quietly makes her way out of the pool and enters the locker rooms to retrieve her towel before heading back to Chase. She takes advantage of the empty cabin to take a hot shower with music playing from her phone. 

She’s in the living room watching a movie when some of her cabin mates make it back from the pool, noticing that Bebe and Louis are the only ones who haven’t returned. Harry calls it a night, going to bed to read a book until she falls asleep. 

A loud thump wakes Harry up in the middle of the night, startling her awake. 

“Sorry,” Louis whispers as she shuts the door behind her.

Harry squints at her phone to look at the time. It’s nearly 2am. With a sigh she lays her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes. Louis makes some noise going through the dresser before leaving the room again, probably going for a shower. Harry is asleep before she gets back.

When Harry wakes up the next day, Louis isn’t in bed. She doesn’t think anything of it, just works on getting her running clothes on to start her day. Bebe and Louis are in the living room giggling about something while they cradle mugs of coffee.

“Good morning, Harry!” Bebe chirps.

“Morning,” Harry murmurs with her back to them while pouring herself some coffee. She eats a granola bar and eats it there in the kitchen, not wanting to disrupt Bebe and Louis’ little bubble. When she’s done she leaves the cabin without saying another word to them.

Harry sits with the new friends she made at the staff swim the night before for breakfast and they wish each other a good day before they’re split up into groups again.

Normani and Mitch have the lifeguards do 300 yard laps. They only have enough space for three lifeguards to go at the same time, so they take turns. While some are doing laps, others are in the deep end treading water for two minutes without using their hands. When they’re done they switch places until everyone has completed each one.

Harry is glad she went on her morning run because it served as a warm up for all the swimming she’s getting done today. Her lungs burn as well as the muscles in her arms and legs. She makes sure to apply sunblock in between breaks because the last thing she needs is a bad sunburn. 

They do the brick test which gives each lifeguard 1 minute and 40 seconds to swim 200 yards and locate a brick that has been submerged at the bottom of the 10 foot pool. It has to be done by diving in to retrieve the brick, holding it without submerging it underwater with both hands and exiting the water without a ladder. This task is completed one lifeguard at a time and they all high five each other when they accomplish the task. 

Harry is nervous when her turn comes even though she’s done this test many times. It’s more the fact that people are watching her that becomes nerve wracking, but she takes a deep breath and focuses on the task at hand. She manages to accomplish it and she can’t help the pride she feels. Harry goes down the line high fiving each of her colleagues with a smile, even Louis who is smiling back at her. She is taken aback by the sincerity she finds on Louis’ face.

Normani lets them go after they’ve completed the brick test so Harry takes her time showering in the locker rooms not wanting to wait around for a free shower in the cabin. The showers at the pool house are individual stalls with a curtain for privacy. She can hear someone else get into the shower next to her but she thinks nothing of it. 

When she gets out, she dries off and turns to retrieve her clothes from the locker. Footsteps padding into the locker area get her attention and she peeks over her shoulder to find Louis in her towel. It’s then that Harry realizes she’s completely naked. She’s normally not shy about her body, but for some reason Louis makes her nervous so her cheeks flame. Harry turns back to face her locker hoping Louis didn’t notice it.

She gets into her panties and bra before turning around to get the rest of her clothes on. Louis is drying off without a care about who sees her. Harry’s eyes fall on her. It’s one of the first times she really scrutinizes her. Louis has black hair that comes down just below her ears. She has multiple piercings in each ear and a couple of gauges. When Louis turns around Harry catches sight of a belly button ring and nipple piercings as well as tattoos littered on her chest. Harry’s heart accelerates and she tears her eyes away not wanting to get caught. With the way Louis is smirking, she might have noticed it.

Flushing, Harry puts her hair in a messy bun before sliding her feet into her flip flops getting out of there as fast as she can. There’s something about Louis that makes Harry curious to know more about her. Harry’s not one to shy away from meeting people but Louis seems so intimidating to her for some reason. 

After lunch they have time off until dinner so Harry resolves to go out for a drive. She goes into town to Walmart just to have something to do away from camp. Realizing that Happy Hour just started at Sonic she grabs herself a cherry limeade slushie. Harry calls her mom and talks to her for a few minutes, catching her up even though there’s not much to report. 

By the time she’s back at Canyon Moon, Harry feels recharged. She walks into Chase and finds Bebe, Louis, Normani and Dom hanging out in the living room watching Friends.

“Who got Friends on DVD?” Harry asks, plopping herself on the floor next to Dom.

“It’s Louis’,” Bebe explains, “She brought her entire DVD collection.”

Louis hums, “Not my entire collection. Just my favorites.”

Harry doesn’t miss the way that Bebe lies her head on Louis’ lap. They’ve gotten close quick, as if they’ve known each other before this. She brushes thoughts of them off her mind and instead focuses on the show. It’s the one where Rachel finds out Ross was going to ask her to prom, one of Harry’s favorites. 

At one point Harry asks if anyone wants popcorn and she pops some in the microwave and they watch Friends until it’s time to head over to dinner. After they eat, James announces that they’ll be having a campfire by the lake and he tells everyone to meet there at 7pm before dismissing them.

Harry gets into more comfortable clothing, grabbing her favorite pair of sweatpants and her school hoodie. She switches her flip flops out for her hot pink Converse and lays in bed to read her book. Louis arrives to change as well and Harry can’t help but watch her from the corner of her eye. She gets some black leggings and a grey Linkin Park hoodie.

“What are you smiling about?” Louis asks.

She hadn’t realized she was smiling and her cheeks pink up when Louis points it out. Harry closes her book.

“Nothing, just... It’s the first time I see you in something that isn’t black,” she discloses gesturing toward Louis’ hoodie.

Louis peers down, shrugging. “I do favor black most of the time, but I make exceptions sometimes,” she divulges flashing a smirk that appears suggestive.

Why does everything that comes out of Louis’ mouth sound like some sort of innuendo to Harry? 

At the campfire James makes them play ice breaker games to make them get to know each other. They’re corny but fun and everyone is a good sport about it. At one point Dom pulls out a guitar and they get to singing their favorite camp songs which then turns into just singing regular songs altogether. 

They have all the fixings to create s'mores so everyone gets their own poker to roast their marshmallows. Harry hasn’t had a smore since last summer and she can’t help the moan that comes out when she takes a bite out of hers. The chocolate is warm in her mouth and mixed with the graham cracker and marshmallow it makes a heavenly combination.

“Get a room,” Harry hears Louis tease her.

Harry’s head snaps to Louis, her mouth moving slowly to chew and then swallow. “Sorry. I just haven’t had one of these in so long,” she mumbles blushing.

Louis smiles, staring at Harry’s mouth.

“What?”

Louis shakes her head, “Nothing you just got a little something…” she reaches over and wipes the bottom of Harry’s lip. “Had some chocolate on your face,” she explains, sucking the finger she used to wipe at Harry’s face into her mouth. 

Harry licks her lips self consciously, “Thanks.”

Louis shrugs. “Don’t mention it,” before turning to find Bebe.

Harry finds Leigh Anne and sits with her and her friends as she eats the rest of her s’more. 

People start leaving the campfire once James dismisses them but Harry settles to stick around. The stars are clearer than they’ve ever been since she’s arrived at Canyon Moon and she wants to spend some time at the lake admiring the view. She finds her favorite bench and sits, wrapping her arms around her knees and seeing how the waves move. It’s so calming to watch that Harry gets caught up in a trance.

There’s a soft noise that breaks Harry from her haze. She tries to listen closer to see if she really heard something. It’s a whine that makes Harry more alert. Maybe someone is hurt and they need help. Harry stands to find out where it’s coming from. It seems to be coming from somewhere near the beach house so Harry approaches it carefully. Sure enough, the whining gets louder. As Harry rounds the corner that leads to the side of the building she hears a groan. She freezes when she sees the source of the noise. 

Louis is pushing Bebe against the wall, her hand hidden beneath Bebe’s pants. Bebe’s neck is arched back as she moans and Louis kisses her neck. It takes them a moment to realize they’re not alone when Bebe happens to open her eyes and gasps. Louis furrows her eyebrows before glancing in the direction Bebe is looking. 

Harry is frozen in place, too shocked to move. Bebe is now covering her face in embarrassment but Louis just stares at Harry and winks before going back to what she was doing.

“So-sorry,” Harry mutters, jogging back towards the cabin. 

It isn’t until she’s back in her room that she reflects on what she just witnessed. Louis’ hand inside of Bebe, the way she was kissing her neck making the other girl moan. Harry’s hand trails down between her legs and notices that she’s already slick down there, her clit hard. She licks her lips and gathers some of the moisture in her fingers to circle her clit. The images in her mind change. Instead of Bebe it’s Harry who is being pushed against the wall, Louis’ hot lips against her skin, licking and tasting her. Louis’ fingers inside of her, making her groan louder than Bebe was. Harry is coming hard and it catches her by surprise. 

Never has she fantasized about another girl, but also Luke has never pleasured her as satisfactory as her own hand just did. It leaves many questions that keep Harry up late. Louis still isn’t in their room by the time her eyes become heavy with sleep. 

When Harry returns from her morning run the next day Louis groans when she reaches the room to get her things for a shower.

“Why do you wake up at such an ungodly hour every day?” Louis moans, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Harry huffs out a laugh, but doesn’t answer before disappearing into the bathroom. 

They split up into teams after breakfast again and Normani goes over their schedule for the first group of people arriving on Saturday— it’s a group of senior citizens and the lifeguards will be in charge of water aerobics. When they’re not at the pool, they’re required to help out wherever needed, so Harry signs up to lead the knitting class. 

The rest of their morning they spend it just swimming around. Harry catches Louis watching her several times and it brings back memories of last night and how she got off to images of Bebe and Louis. Harry shakes it off and goes back to focusing on the ring toss game she’s playing with her colleagues.

James announces during lunch that they’ll be doing a game of Capture the Flag after dinner. Harry groans because she sucks at Capture the Flag and knows she’s going to be one of the first ones out. They get the afternoon off so Harry heads back to her room to change into some shorts and a tank top since the weather has gotten a lot hotter than it was in the morning. Louis comes in as Harry is buttoning her jean shorts.

“Hey,” Louis drawls, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you going out by any chance?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, why?”

“Would it be okay if I tagged along? I really need to get a few things from Walmart,” she explains.

“Sure yeah. Let me know when you’re ready.”

Louis looks around her dropping her arms to her sides. “I’m ready now.”

“Oh okay.” Harry grabs her purse along with her keys and phone, leading the way to her car.

Louis lets out a long whistle when she sees it. “Fancy car,” she mutters.

Harry isn’t sure if Louis is mocking her or complimenting her so she doesn’t say anything.

It’s awkwardly silent the first few minutes so Harry decides to put some music on.

“You like old school Blink-182?” Louis asks, sounding surprised. 

Harry nods and Louis hums, tapping her fingers to the rhythm of the music on the car door where the window is rolled down. 

“I saw them live last year and they were alright. Not the same without Tom, you know?” Louis offers after a few seconds.

“I know, right?”

More songs come on from Harry’s roadtrip playlist and Louis keeps making comments about them.

“Your taste in music ain’t so bad, Harold,” Louis comments as they’re pulling into the Walmart parking lot.

“It’s just Harry. Not Harold,” she corrects, shutting off the ignition.

Louis smirks, “Okay, Harold.” Harry rolls her eyes.

They walk to the store together and stop by the front entrance.

“Here, give me your phone,” Louis orders, making grabby hands.

Harry hands her phone over after unlocking it and Louis types into it.

“You have my number and I just texted myself so I have yours. Why don’t you text me when you’re ready to go and I’ll meet up with you,” Louis suggests.

Harry stares at her phone dumbfounded but by the time she looks up to respond Louis is already gone. She doesn’t really have anything that she has to buy so she just strolls around the store. The cosmetics aisle gets her attention and she spends most of her time there perusing their makeup. 

Nearly an hour later Harry receives a text from Louis letting her know she has paid and is waiting up front. They meet up and get in the Mercedes.

“Do you mind if we go to Starbucks?” Harry asks, heading in that direction already.

Louis groans. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those people?”

Harry scoffs. “What? Have you even tried it?”

Louis shakes his head.

“Well, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it. Now we’re definitely going and I’m going to get you a frappuccino and you’ll love it,” Harry declares pulling into the drive through.

Louis doesn’t seem too convinced but she doesn’t protest. Harry orders two strawberry frappuccinos with extra whip cream and hands one over to Louis when she pays.

“Here. Try it.” Harry pulls over wanting to see Louis’ reaction.

Louis takes a sip. She’s grimacing before she even tastes the drink. Her features soften when the liquid makes it into her mouth. She hums pleasantly and gazes up at Harry.

“Okay fine. It’s not too bad,” she admits.

Harry rolls her eyes. “Oh come on. You know you love it,” she insists, taking a sip of her own frappuccino.

Louis shrugs. “It’s not my fault strawberries are my weakness.”

Harry laughs and pulls out of the parking lot heading back towards the camp. She puts some music back on. Dua Lipa’s “Don’t Stop Now” comes on and they both find themselves singing along to it. Towards the end of the song they’re practically shouting the lyrics.

With the windows down, the summer breeze blowing through their hair, Harry can smell Louis’ coconut shampoo. They continue singing through the rest of their way back to camp.

Just as Harry predicted, she’s one of the first people out in Capture the Flag. She heads back to the cabin to grab her kindle before she walks to the lake. Since she finished the book she was previously reading she takes time to examine her options before deciding on her next book. She reads comfortably in her usual spot— she can hear the laughs and shouts of her colleagues as they continue to play. Eventually a group of people is cheering, indicating that someone has won the game. Harry is sure she’ll hear all about it when she heads back to Chase.

Harry is so engrossed in her novel that she doesn’t notice she has company until the acrid scent of tobacco reaches her nostrils. She tilts her head to the side and finds Louis sitting on one of the concrete steps that leads to the lake. Louis is staring straight ahead, cigarette resting between her index and middle finger, the smoke coming out of her mouth and nose. Harry usually hates smoking but for some reason Louis makes it look so appealing she can’t look away. When Louis notices her staring is when she averts her eyes.

“What are you reading?” Louis asks. When Harry glances back she sees Louis’ eyes focused on her kindle.

Harry blushes even though Louis probably can’t see the pink in her cheeks. “Um. I just started this new series. The first book is called The Foxhole Court.”

“Oh yeah I read that a few months back. It’s good,” Louis tells her. 

Harry shuts her kindle off and turns her body toward Louis. “What, no feeling up Bebe tonight?” she goes for a teasing tone but it sounded better in her head than when she actually says it out loud. 

“Why? Are you jealous?” Louis bites back quickly. 

For some reason Harry gets all flustered, only flushing harder. She hears Louis’ chuckle which snaps her out of it.

“Relax. You aren’t my type anyway,” Louis says, giving her a once over before going back to staring at the lake and taking a drag of her cigarette.

Louis’ comment makes Harry’s jaw clench. It’s the first time someone has been honest enough to tell her that and she isn’t taking the rejection very well.

“Yeah, well I’m not into girls who sleep with anything with a heartbeat,” Harry rushes out. It’s spiteful and unfair and she knows it but she obviously isn’t thinking straight.

Louis glares at her. She puts the cigarette out with her foot and approaches Harry, getting closer until she’s mere inches away.

“Oh yeah? Well I’m not into self absorbed spoiled rich girls who live off Daddy’s money,” Louis spits out.

Harry doesn’t know how their conversation escalated to this, but she’s furious. Her blood is boiling and she wants to scream. Instead of doing that, she storms away, stomping towards their cabin replaying Louis’ words in her mind on a loop. 

It’s Friday and the staff has the day off to wind down from training to prepare for the first group of campers coming in tomorrow morning. Harry takes advantage of it to sleep in, not bothering to put an alarm on her phone. After her encounter with Louis last night she went straight to bed so she has no idea what time her roommate decided to come back and she doesn’t care. She doesn’t.

When Harry finally manages to make it out of bed close to noon, Louis isn’t in her bunk. Harry doesn’t think much about it, instead goes on her daily run before getting a quick breakfast of instant oatmeal and fruit. When she’s done, she hops in the shower blasting her favorite playlist even going as far as singing her heart out not caring if her cabin mates can hear her. 

Louis is in their room when Harry returns from her shower, towel wrapped around her torso and on top of her head. She wasn’t expecting her to be back but she manages to ignore her as she looks through the armoire for clothes. When Harry moves to change, she hesitates, seeing Louis sitting on the top bunk, her legs hanging off the side. Louis seems to notice and she rolls her eyes, huffing.

“Relax, I’ll move,” she tells her, laying on her bed and turning so she’s facing the wall. 

Harry quickly dresses, hanging her towels to dry. She doesn’t bother telling Louis she’s done and when she moves to leave Louis speaks.

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said last night. But you also shouldn’t believe everything you hear at school, you know?” Louis says, voice low almost a whisper.

Harry frowns turning back around to face her, “What do you mean?”

Louis sits up and hops off the top bunk with ease.

“You want to go on an adventure?” Louis asks in lieu of an answer. 

Harry stares at her, ready to ask her again to clarify what she meant but it’s obvious that Louis is ready to move on from that conversation, not interested in getting into it. So Harry nods.

“Sure.” If Louis is asking for a truce, Harry is going to take it. It will be a better summer for her if she’s civil with her roommate. She pauses at the door before they leave, “I’m sorry too. For what I said,” Harry adds.

Louis’ lips curve up, she pats Harry on the arm and moves in front of her out of the bedroom. She asks Harry if she can drive them and she hesitates at first but then asks to see Louis’ driver’s licence even takes a picture of it just in case before handing her keys over. Louis smirks devilishly almost making Harry regret her decision to let her drive but it’s not like she knows where they’re going. 

Harry puts herself in charge of the playlist, making a brand new one just for this trip. Louis informs her their drive will take about an hour so she adds enough songs to last the ride.

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Harry attempts to ask knowing she probably won’t get an answer.

Louis smirks, glancing at her. “You’ll see,” is all she says. Harry pretends to be bothered, but she really isn’t.

Almost an hour on the dot, Louis’ GPS is leading them toward the entrance of a state park. There is a sign signalling where to go for horseback riding that intrigues Harry. Louis finds a spot to park before shutting off the ignition.

“How did you know about this place?” Harry asks.

Louis shrugs, “I Googled it,” is all she says before getting out of the car. Harry follows her lead. 

They head to an office where Louis explains she made a reservation for the 3:30pm riding excursion. After paying (and Louis refusing any money Harry offers) they’re led to the stables where the horses are already set and ready to be ridden. Louis gets a beautiful black horse with a slick black mane named Oreo and Harry gets a white one with grey spots named Lola. They’re given basic instructions on how to handle the horses but Louis seems to already know a lot. One of the employees is going to be riding with them in case they need assistance, mostly for Harry’s sake.

Louis places a foot in one of the stirrups straddling Oreo with practiced ease leaving Harry with her mouth wide open. She hesitates before it’s her turn to mount Lola. One of the employees ends up helping her get settled, making her feel embarrassed but then Louis looks over her shoulder and smiles and it makes Harry forget about everything else. 

The trail is wide enough that Harry and Louis are able to ride side by side while they follow their guide. It’s a bit bumpy for Harry but she gets more comfortable the longer they trot through the path.

“So where did you learn to ride?” Harry can’t help but ask.

Louis smiles, staring ahead of them. “My best friend Zayn’s family owns a vineyard in Pennsylvania and they have a horse stable. I have spent every summer working there so I learned everything I need to know from them.”

“Why aren’t you there this summer?” 

Louis’ smile fades a little, her eyes dimming. “Zayn’s family planned a trip to Europe since it was her last summer before college. I didn’t want to be at the vineyard without them. My mom didn’t want me to be home all summer. She wants me to go out and explore instead of being stuck at home taking care of my younger sisters so she told me about this camp she found out about through her church. I applied and here I am,” she explains.

Harry chuckles. “Our moms probably go to the same church because that’s how I heard about camp last year.”

Louis grins and they continue going through the rest of the trail. The weather is perfect and the sun is warm against them. It smells like fresh grass and flowers— Harry closes her eyes for a moment to bask in the experience. Their journey only lasts about an hour but Harry enjoys every minute of it. The sights are breathtaking and she takes it all in with a warm smile. 

“Are you hungry?” Louis asks after they’ve dismounted. They walk back toward the car down the pebbled path.

“I could eat,” Harry replies. Her stomach grumbles loud and they laugh at the timing.

“Let’s go then,” Louis says, going for the driver’s seat. Harry doesn’t even try to fight it, just goes with it.

Louis takes them to a diner nearby with a sign that claims to have the biggest biscuits and gravy in the state. They get seated in one of the booths near the window and the waitress hands them their menus.

“Would either of you like some coffee?” The waitress, Connie asks.

“Yes please,” Louis and Harry say at the same time.

Connie fills their mugs with the hot liquid before excusing herself and promising to return to take their orders. 

Harry takes a sip of her black coffee, humming pleasantly at the taste.

“You drink your coffee black?” Louis asks, staring at Harry’s cup grimacing. She’s ripping open a handful packets of sugar, emptying them into her coffee before pouring some milk into it. 

Harry cocks her head. “It’s better than that syrup you’re drinking,” she retorts. 

Louis arches a sly brow but just shakes her head and sips her coffee smacking her lips together obscenely to show how much she’s enjoying it. Harry rolls her eyes playfully.

They peruse their menus but Harry’s not sure what to order.

“Would you maybe want to split an order of biscuits and gravy? If they’re as big as they claim to be I know I won’t be able to finish them alone,” Louis’ voice makes Harry’s eyes snap up from her menu.

Harry knows eating something so heavy won’t sit well with her stomach, but she doesn’t want to seem rude declining Louis’ offer to share so she shuts her menu closed and nods.

“Sure.”

Louis orders for them when Connie returns and she tops off their coffee before taking their menus and leaving to put in their order. It gets quiet between them so Harry takes it upon herself to make conversation.

“So why didn’t you ask Bebe to go horseback riding with you?”

Louis’ eyes flick up to meet hers. She rests her chin on her palm and stares thoughtfully.

“Why? Did you not want to come?” 

Louis’ intense gaze makes Harry’s face flush. She self consciously looks down at her mug, moving her spoon around in slow circles. 

“That’s not what I’m saying. I just thought you two were dating,” she murmurs.

The laugh that bursts out of Louis startles Harry making her head snap up. Louis’ grin is wide, her teeth pearly white and the crinkles on her eyes make an appearance. It makes Harry smile in return.

“Bebe and I aren’t dating,” Louis shrugs. “We were just having some fun. Nothing serious.”

Connie returns with their food. Louis and Harry stare at each other wide eyed.

“Holy shit,” Louis gasps. It’s a good thing they agreed to share because the biscuits and gravy are the size of their head.

“Yeah.” 

The biscuit melts in Harry’s mouth when she takes a bite.

“This is fucking good,” Louis hums pleasantly taking a bite of sausage.

Harry nods in agreement. 

“So,” Harry takes a sip of her coffee. “What did you mean when you said that I shouldn’t believe everything I hear at school?”

Louis pauses her chewing, her shoulders going tense. She swallows her food and licks her lips, placing her fork on the plate.

She waves her hand. “It doesn’t matter. High school is over anyway.”

“I know that. You don’t have to explain. Whenever I heard my friends talking about it I assumed they were just rumors. Especially if Josh Adams is the one spreading the information. That guy is a douchebag.”

Louis cackles. “Look, I know about all the shit they said about me at school, okay? I’m not naive. Most of that shit isn’t even true though.”

“Then why were people talking about it? What did Josh have against you?”

Louis scoffs. “Because people are bored with their own pathetic lives. Also, Josh Adams asked me out and I turned him down because I’d rather rip my eyes out than give that asshole the time of day. He didn’t take it very well because apparently he’s not used to taking no for an answer. One day he caught me making out with Danielle Campbell. He called me a dyke and that’s when all the rumors started.”

Harry’s jaw clenches, her blood is boiling. “What the fuck? Why didn’t you report him to the principal or something?”

“What were they going to do? Josh’s family gives the school a shit ton of money, that’s probably how he even got on the football team because we all know he sucks. It was just not worth it and frankly, I don’t give a shit about what people had to say about me. The ones that matter didn’t believe it and that’s all I cared about,” Louis explains.

“Still, that was fucked up. You didn’t deserve it.”

“I’ll be okay. It’s high school and it's over now. By Fall those assholes will just be a blimp in my radar.”

Harry feels so unsettled that she can’t manage to eat anything else. Louis pays for them, refusing any money from Harry again before they start making their way to camp. She lets Louis drive again, feeling too full and too enraged to be behind the wheel.

“You were wrong about me too, you know?” Harry says.

Louis looks her way, “About what?”

“You know why I came back here for the summer? I love it because I feel like I can be myself around everyone. People don’t care, they’re not watching my every move, there are no expectations. It’s exhausting back home. I feel like I have to please everyone, I can’t say no, have to be perfect, you know? My parents want me to marry Luke Hemmings even though he breaks up with me every summer so he can sleep around. My mom wants me to take over her company but I don’t want to do that.”

“Why do you care so much about what people think of you?” Louis asks.

Harry thinks about it and sighs. “I’m afraid of disappointing them.”

She startles when she feels the touch of Louis’ warm hand on her thigh. “If they get disappointed they’re not worth keeping around.”

Harry stares out the window, thinking about Louis’ words.

“What do you want to do?” Louis’ question catches Harry off guard. It’s the first time anyone has ever asked her that. 

“Honestly? I don’t know. No one has ever given me the chance to find out.”

Louis smiles softly, “Maybe we can find out this summer. No one will be pressuring you and you’ll get to take your time discovering yourself.”

Harry doesn’t miss the way Louis says we. She finds it comforting that Louis is willing to help her find out what she wants to do.

“Yeah. Maybe we can.”

They spend the rest of the ride back to camp in silence, nothing but the music filling the car. It’s not awkward or uncomfortable. They pull up to Chase, Louis parking the car. 

“Thanks for the lovely day. I had fun,” Harry says facing Louis.

The corner of Louis’ mouth lifts, her body leaning closer to Harry. They lock eyes, Harry wishes she could read what is going through her mind. Her eyes draw to Louis’ lips, they shine with moisture and all Harry has to do is move a few inches to close the distance between them. Before she can think to do anything though, Louis is jerking back her eyes wide.

“Okay, well bye!” Louis leaps out of the car hurrying to get back to their cabin.

Harry sits stunned that she had the desire to kiss Louis. She grabs her keys Louis left in the ignition and locks up. Instead of going to Chase she goes for a walk to the lake instead. 

The first time Harry saw Louis was Junior year and Mr Azoff, their English teacher sat them in alphabetical order. This left Harry to sit in front of Louis for the entire semester and she always felt nervous around her. They never talked then but Harry always had this longing to want to know more about her. 

Louis has always given off this “I don’t give a fuck” attitude with her leather jackets and cigarettes, yet she is also wickedly smart. Harry remembers when Mr Azoff made them read their short stories and Louis’ was about a magic toaster that makes time travel. Harry wants to know how her brain works, hear her talk about stuff she’s passionate about. She wants to just sit and admire what she’s like. 

And that scares the shit out of her.

There has never been a person that has intrigued Harry as much as Louis Tomlinson has and she doesn’t know what to think about it. So she doesn’t. If Louis is going to run away like a frightened deer then Harry’s not going to stress about what thoughts are going through her mind. 

When Harry returns to the cabin there’s a group of people hanging out in the living room watching a movie. Seeing that Louis isn’t in that group she sits on the empty space next to Normani.

After the movie, some of them decide to head out to grab a late night snack but Harry stays behind. She trudges to her bedroom, opening the door.

She hears giggling and when Harry looks up she’s shocked to find Louis and Dom on her bed laying awfully close to each other. They’re looking at something on Dominic’s phone smiling at each other.

“Oh sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt,” Harry mutters, turning to leave.

She doesn’t like the way her eyes and throat burn and how her stomach sinks. Grabbing her keys, Harry decides a drive wouldn’t be so bad after all.

The start of the camp season serves as a great distraction for Harry. With Senior Citizens Camp kicking off she finds herself too busy to think about Louis and whatever happened with her yesterday. Since they’re not opening the pool today due to people trickling in throughout the day, Harry helps with registration along with Perrie and Leigh Anne. She has no idea where Louis is and she’s more than okay with that. 

At dinner they host a game of Bingo which the campers love. They give out prizes to the winners and that’s when Harry gets her first real glimpse of Louis all day. She spends the rest of her evening at the lake, reading and listening to music turning in late enough for Louis to be asleep when she returns.

There is no time for a morning run the next day because lifeguards have to be at the pool bright and early to lead the water aerobics class. Dominic and Louis instruct the class while the rest of them scatter throughout the group of elderly people as they do their exercises with the pool noodles. 

The campers are almost too enthusiastic for 6am, but the movement helps Harry become more alert. Louis is sweet and patient with the students, taking her time and pausing to help someone when they need a little extra assistance. Not that Harry is paying much attention to her anyway.

When the class is dismissed they clean up, putting the supplies away. Instead of joining the rest of the campers for breakfast at the dining hall Harry opts for making herself some instant oatmeal to relax before she has to be at the next class.

After breakfast Harry leads the knitting class. There are about 6 or 7 ladies who come in eager to get started. They already know how to knit, so Harry helps with handing out the yarn and showing them the pattern they’re going to use for the infinity scarf they’re going to work on. Harry is right in the middle of showing them the scarf she’s using as an example (one she knitted last year) when Louis walks into the classroom, finding a seat with a table of ladies. 

“We’ll be working on this the two days you’re here but I also encourage you to work on it in your free time. I want to see your final product!” Harry goes around the room to see how the ladies are doing. Louis is mostly just watching and helping the ladies untangle the yarn if they need it. 

“Would you like to learn?” Ethel, one of the campers asks Louis. “I’ll be happy to show you.”

Louis smiles brightly. “Thank you for offering, Ethel. I’m okay though. I’ve tried the whole knitting thing and I just can’t get it right,” she admits.

“Oh don’t be silly. Here, grab that yarn,” Ethel orders and Louis doesn’t seem to have any other choice but to comply.

Harry can’t help but observe fondly. Louis does her best to follow what Ethel is explaining to her. She’s a good sport about it, even asking Ethel if she’s doing it right when she’s left to try it on her own.

“Alright, ladies. We have to start cleaning up in five minutes,” Harry announces when the hour and a half is done. There’s a collective groan from the group, most of them bummed that they have to stop when they’ve gotten into a good rhythm.

Harry smiles, “Don’t worry. We can continue working on it tomorrow.”

The campers trickle out one by one, not wanting to be late for lunch. Louis stays behind, staring at the little strip she worked on. The pattern looks a little crooked, but it isn’t bad. Harry tells her as much.

Louis sighs, dropping the piece of yarn on the table. “I didn’t know you knew how to knit,” she comments.

Harry tosses balls of yarn that weren’t used into the plastic bin. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

“Touché.”

After all the yarn is put away, she sits on one of the chairs across from Louis.

“My grandmother taught me how to knit when I was 10. She was my best friend and we spent hours together working on things together. That first year I gifted my entire family something I knitted for them,” Harry reminisces fondly. 

When her eyes flick up to Louis she finds her smiling back. 

“Look Harry. About last night…” Louis begins.

Harry puts her hand up to stop her. “Louis, it’s fine. You don’t owe me any explanation. It’s your room just as much as it is mine and you can hook up with whoever you want,” she says, standing up and walking towards the exit. Louis looks like she wants to say something else but Harry doesn’t let her. “I’ll see you around.”

She’s not sure why Louis feels the need to explain herself to her, but Harry doesn’t like the way her stomach flips thinking about it. Whatever it is that she’s feeling, Harry has to tamp it down quickly because she can’t afford to get her heart broken. Not when everything in her life already feels like it’s all up in the air.

Things don’t get any better later that afternoon. It’s a hot day, so much that Harry's clothes stick to her skin. It’s a relief changing into her lifeguard gear and she does a few laps around the pool before they open it. 

Harry climbs up the ladder to exit the pool and nearly runs into Louis. She’s smirking at Harry, aviators resting on her nose, signature maroon lips, rescue tube hanging off her arm. It takes her breath away.

Without saying a word, Louis pivots to climb up the ladder to her chair, adjusting the whistle around her neck.

Harry goes into the lifeguard office to reapply another layer of sunblock, grab her sunglasses and her rescue tube. She’s assigned to the chair right across the pool from Louis’. They are supposed to rotate chairs every 30 minutes to stay focused and alert, so she should be able to get through it with no problems. 

She is very wrong. 

It’s not that she can’t do her job or anything, Harry is more than capable. But for some reason her eyes linger across to Louis. And Louis is hot, okay? Even more so in a swimsuit, with her tan legs and thick thighs. Her hair is slicked back in a Kristen Sterwart type of way that makes Harry bite her bottom lip. Louis might be looking her way, Harry can’t really tell because of the aviators blocking her eyes. But she flashes a smirk every now and then and it makes Harry feel like she knows she’s being watched. 

No matter where Harry ends up when they rotate, she finds herself in the same dilemma. It isn’t until she’s given a break that she hides in the office to cool off and actively not think about Louis and how beautiful she is. Harry rinses in the shower before heading back out there and gets through the rest of her shift pushing away any thoughts of Louis Tomlinson.

Before they know it, the senior citizens are leaving and the children arrive at Canyon Moon. Harry is excited because she loves working with kids and she had so much fun with them last year. She helps wherever she’s needed, whether it’s registration or checking the kids’ heads for lice, or showing them to their cabins.

During meals, all staff spread out to sit with the children to help the counselors out. Their first night the kids have a campfire where Dominic and Mitch help lead them in singing camp songs. The staff works together in monitoring the kids as they roast their marshmallows to build their own s’mores. 

After helping with clean up, Harry stays behind wanting to spend some time at the lake. The music in her phone plays softly as she meditates, eyes closed letting the breeze kiss her skin. When she opens her eyes she watches the waves and the way the moon makes the water glow so beautifully. She takes a deep breath and stands, turning to head back to Chase and her heart jumps.

“Shit, you scared me,” Harry gasps. Louis stands there in her usual all black attire with a cigarette between her fingers, the smoke floating in the air.

Louis’ lips curve up. She lifts the cigarette to her lips, her cheeks hollowing sharply as she sucks in more smoke. The orange tip glimmers in the dark of the night.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to disturb your little moment,” Louis waves her cigarette lit hand toward the bench Harry was on.

Harry shrugs. “Wasn’t doing anything special. Was there something you wanted?”

“Not necessarily. Just admiring the view,” Louis tilts her head with an unreadable expression. Harry isn’t sure if she’s referring to the lake or something else. 

“Well, come sit,” Harry sits on the bench again, patting the spot next to her. “Admire away.”

Louis does, dropping the cigarette on the ground and grinding it against the pavement with her vans. They sit in silence, both staring ahead.

A few minutes pass before Louis reaches into her pocket. “I have the perfect song to go with this moment,” she says, scrolling to find it. When she does, she hits play. 

The music starts and the rhythm is soft and relaxing at first then the singer’s soothing tenor vocals take over adding a rich, melodic layer, giving Harry chills. The pre chorus’ sound crescendos all the way up to the chorus and it continues to build from there. It turns into a heavier rock sound but the singer’s voice continues its velvety timbre going between that and screaming. It’s a perfect balance. When the song reaches its conclusion it goes back to the initial smooth rhythm in which it began. 

“That was good,” Harry murmurs after the song ends and the quiet falls upon them again. “What’s it called?”

“[ Cherry Waves by Deftones ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtBmowJLc94). It’s one of my favorite songs,” Louis admits. “I love Chino’s voice. It’s so soothing.”

“What makes it your favorite?”

Louis tilts her head to see her, seeming surprised that she asked that question. She bites her lips before looking away. 

“I obviously love the sound and Chino’s voice but also the meaning. It’s about loving someone who doesn’t love you back but if they ever feel low you’re still willing to be there for them and make them happy.”

The answer is deeper than Harry expected. It’s like Louis is sharing a piece of her that not many people know about, trusting Harry with it. It’s an honor to get any part of Louis she will share with her.

“I love songs like that. With real meaning to them, you know?” Now it’s Harry’s turn to glance at Louis. “I um… I like to write sometimes.” The words come out slowly, almost a whisper. It’s the first time she’s ever admitted it to anyone, maybe even to herself. Harry writes things here and there in her leather bound journal. She doesn’t do anything with it, hasn’t thought much more about it and only writes when she’s having an especially difficult day or when she can’t express a certain feeling.

“Yeah? Like songs? Or something else?”

Harry shrugs. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I just write words down about stuff I’m feeling. Things I can’t say out loud.”

“Perhaps that is something you can explore more. See if it’s a passion you’d want to pursue. Who knows, maybe you’ll be the next Emily Dickinson or something,” Louis offers. 

Harry snorts. “I don’t know about the whole Emily Dickinson bit, but the writing part. It’s something I’ll keep in mind.”

Louis checks the time on her phone. “We should head back. Curfew is in a few minutes.”

They walk together toward their cabin, their hands brushing against each other with their movements. It gives Harry goosebumps, making contact with Louis’ warm skin. She still doesn’t know what this all is, but if it makes her come alive with just a touch, it can’t be so bad, can it?

There’s no one lounging around when they get to Chase, everyone must be exhausted from the day’s events. Harry follows Louis in the direction of their room. Louis pauses, turning to face Harry. Their eyes meet, Louis’ saying something Harry can’t quite decipher. When Louis’ hand comes up to cradle Harry’s cheek it feels like static electricity. Harry’s eyes shut instinctively and she swears this is it. Louis is going to kiss her and she’ll finally know what it feels like, what she feels like. 

When nothing happens, Harry opens her eyes. It’s like time has frozen, someone has hit pause and there’s no movement, no breathing. 

Louis leans in, closing the remaining distance between them. Their lips meet softly but it’s too fast. She’s pulling away before Harry can compute what is happening. “Goodnight, Harry,” she says, turning around and disappearing into their bedroom leaving Harry dumbstruck. 

Having the kids on the campgrounds makes things more chaotic. The lifeguards go over all the pool rules before letting them even touch the water. Those that are tall enough get an opportunity to take a treading water test so they can swim in the deep end. Every lifeguard is assigned to a specific task. Harry is doing the deep water test with Steve. When the kid completes the test successfully, they are given an orange wristband to let the rest of the staff know. 

After they get through the tests, Harry takes a break. There isn’t much more swim time left before they’ll be getting dismissed to their next activity and then they’ll get another round of kids where they get to do this all over again. It’s hectic but good. 

When the next round comes in they rotate tasks so everyone gets a turn doing something different and so Harry switches with Bebe who was on one of the lifeguard seats. 

The night before the kids are set to head home James has a sports night. It consists of having several locations throughout the camp where each staff member hosts a different sport. Harry is assigned to the sand volleyball area and on the field not far from her Louis is in charge of soccer. The kids and their counselors rotate through different sports so they all get to play each one at least once. It turns out to be a lot of fun.

Harry shows the kids how to spike a ball and the proper way to hit it. It’s cute seeing how they attempt to do it with so much concentration. Harry makes sure to high five them every time just for trying, whether they were successful or not. 

When the evening winds down, Harry happens to look around and catches Louis watching from the soccer field with a warm smile before quickly looking away. She gets distracted observing the way Louis shows the kids how to kick the ball so that they make a goal. 

Nothing has changed between Harry and Louis since they kissed. Harry’s not sure what she was expecting, but Louis continues being sarcastic and cool, at times being a little playful. It might be flirting but it’s not the same way Harry has seen Louis act with Bebe or Dom. It’s like Louis holds back more with Harry. Maybe Louis thinks the kiss was a fluke and is trying to make that clear by not taking things further. Maybe Louis isn’t even attracted to Harry which would explain the lack of flirtation between them.

When the children are dismissed to go to their cabins, Harry grabs the balls from the sandpit to put them away before heading back to Chase. After her shower she sees all the lifeguards hanging out in the living room so Harry is quick to change into her pajamas to join them. There’s movement in the corner of her eye so her head instinctively moves to see and she wishes she hadn’t.

Louis and Bebe are sitting together. Bebe is practically on Louis’ lap and she’s all giggly and Louis is smiling that smile that takes Harry’s breath away. Bebe has her arm wrapped around Lous’ neck and she’s leaning in, whispering something and Harry’s stomach sinks. She’s never been a jealous person but somehow she can feel her blood boiling and her heart racing watching them. 

Not being able to take it any longer, Harry walks out of the cabin without saying anything to anyone. Her feet take her down the familiar path she can practically walk with her eyes closed to the lake. It has started sprinkling a bit, but not enough to deter Harry from going out for a walk. It’s refreshing and she takes a deep breath, inhaling the amazing scent of the fresh rain and grass around her. 

“Damn, you walk fast,” Louis’ voice makes Harry jump. 

Harry places a hand over her chest, her breathing ragged. “What the fuck?” She turns back to stare at the water, not wanting Louis to look her in the eye. Harry isn’t sure what she’d find but she knows she doesn’t want Louis to see it.

Louis sits a couple of feet away from her on the same bench, her hands gripping onto the edge. 

“Are you okay?” Louis asks.

Harry rolls her eyes, scoffing. “What do you care?”

“That didn’t answer my question,” Louis replies undeterred.

Harry shakes her head. There is a lot she wants to say but instead she ends up blurting, “You should stop hooking up with people in the staff before they start spreading rumors about you here too.”

It’s a cheap shot and Harry knows it. She sounded so weak saying it and wants to take it back almost immediately but Louis is quick to retort.

“I don’t give a fuck what people think about me,” she stands looming over Harry. “And I thought you were different. I thought you knew better than making assumptions, but I guess I was wrong.”

Louis’ voice sounds hurt and it makes Harry’s chest ache. As Louis turns to walk away Harry jumps from her seat to grab her wrist. She pulls her until they’re chest to chest and surges forward to taste her lips. 

They gasp as their lips make contact. This isn’t like last time’s tease of a kiss. Louis’ hands are coming up to hold Harry’s face while Harry’s settle on Louis’ hips. It’s heaven, like coming home after a long journey, like every puzzle piece falling into place. Are kisses supposed to feel like this? Because Harry has never experienced anything like it and she wants more.

Her tongue darts out to lick into Louis’ mouth making the other girl groan, eagerly inviting her in. She tastes like cherries and cigarettes, it’s so Louis it makes Harry moan. Squeezing Louis’ hips, she pulls her impossibly closer like she’s trying to make them morph into one person. 

When they pull away to get some air, their faces are still just centimeters apart. Louis’ eyes are soft and Harry is grinning like an idiot. Louis tucks a curl behind Harry’s ear, making her shiver at the contact. It’s such a sweet gesture, Harry kisses her chastely to thank her. 

“Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Louis’ voice is whisper soft. Like she’s afraid that if she speaks any louder their little bubble will burst.

Harry’s face flushes with embarrassment. She shakes her head, looking down at her feet but since Louis still has her hands on her face she tilts it back to meet her gaze.

“It’s stupid. I just….I was jealous of you and Bebe being all flirty with each other in front of everyone. I know I have no right—” Before Harry can finish, Louis is kissing her again, this time softer, like Harry is something delicate. 

“I’m sorry. You’re a very hard person to read and I thought you didn’t...I don’t know. We kissed and then you acted like nothing and I thought maybe I was pushing myself on you or something so I gave you some space. Bebe is a very flirty person. I’m sure she’s been on everyone’s lap at one point, even yours. She’s a good friend, but she’s nothing more.” Louis plants a kiss on Harry’s lips punctuating the end of her sentence.

Harry licks her lips, smiling. “I wasn’t sure how you felt and I was scared to ask in case maybe you thought us kissing was a mistake. You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to kiss you.”

Louis smirks. “Oh yeah?”

Harry bites her lip, nodding. “Ever since I caught you and Bebe together. I imagined what it would be like, being in Bebe’s position,” she blushes at her admission. 

Louis’ forehead rests on hers. She shakes her head. “Oh my god. Okay listen,” she begins meeting her eyes again. “This weekend we’re going to be off for 4th of July, right? Bebe is going to ask those that are from out of state if they want to come to her house. Say no. I already told her I had other plans. As far as I know everyone else is doing their own thing and no one is planning on staying at camp. I’m pretty sure Steve and Dom will go with Bebe.” She rubs Harry’s cheek with her thumb as she talks.

“Okay. What are we going to do?”

Louis finally lets her face go with a grin. Her hands fall down to her shoulders.

“I don’t know yet, but I just know that I want to spend time alone with you.”

Harry attacks Louis’ lips again, wrapping her arms around her with no plans of letting her go any time soon.

The next morning Harry wakes up with the biggest smile. For a moment she questions whether last night actually happened or if it was just a dream. But then she sees Louis peeking her head from the top bunk with a sleepy smile, her hair tousled and sexy greeting her ‘good morning’ with a raspy voice. Her lips still look a little swollen from all the kissing they did. Harry instinctively reaches to touch her own feeling tender as soon as she does. 

“I’m going for a run,” Harry informs her after putting on some running shorts and a t-shirt.

Louis groans, lying back on her bed. “Ugh. You’re a freak. Who likes running?”

Harry snorts. “I saw you running quite a bit yesterday playing soccer with the kids.”

“Yeah but that’s different. You run just because. I only run when the reward is winning.”

“What about when you lose?” Harry inquires with an eyebrow raised.

“I wouldn’t know,” Louis looks away playfully.

“Yeah okay.”

Harry pats Louis’ bed and Louis touches her hand, distracting her from leaving. When Harry looks up, Louis is giving her the most gentle look.

“Hurry back. I want to make out with you for a little bit before breakfast.”

Suddenly, Harry wants to forget all about running and climb onto Louis’ bed to taste her lips. It takes all the strength in her to resist.

Harry runs with extra speed to make it back quicker, Louis’ lips the ultimate reward. When she does return, Louis is in the shower so Harry does the same, making sure her mouth is extra clean. When she’s getting out of the communal shower, Bebe is at the sink doing her makeup. She lights up when she sees Harry.

“Harry! I’m inviting everyone from staff who is from out of state to my house for the holiday. You should come if you don’t have any plans,” she says, her eyes never leaving her mirror where she’s applying her liquid eyeliner carefully.

Harry tightens the towel around her torso. “Oh um thanks. I actually already have plans, but that’s really thoughtful of you to think about inviting me.”

Bebe places the cap on her eyeliner with a click and she turns to face Harry.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m not interested in Louis, okay? You have nothing to worry about,” she says sincerely.

“You talked to Louis?”

Bebe shakes her head. “Didn’t have to. I can see the way you look at her that you really care about her.”

A flush blooms on Harry’s cheeks, maybe she can get away with the fact that she just took a hot shower. She’s not really sure how to respond to that because it’s still unclear what her and Louis are if they even are anything. Yes, they’ve kissed and they’ve admitted that they like each other, but is it going to be a summer romance or something more? Harry doesn’t know.

“Oh okay. Well thanks again.” She rushes out of the bathroom before their conversation gets more serious. Bebe is great and all but Harry doesn’t feel comfortable enough with her to confide in her about her feelings for Louis.

Harry is still thinking about Bebe’s words when she walks into her bedroom. She’s not prepared for Louis shutting the door and shoving her against it. Her heart races and she swallows hard at the sight of Louis looking at her with so much desire in her eyes.

“God, what took you so long?” she breathes before diving in to capture her lips. 

Harry moans into it, her arms moving to circle around Louis’ neck. She forgets she’s wearing a towel so when it drops on the floor she doesn’t even care because Louis tastes too good to stop. Louis' hands run up and down her bare sides, making Harry’s clit throb between her legs. This effect Louis has on her body is still new but amazing and she’s excited to explore that more sometime soon. 

There’s probably goosebumps all over her body and Harry wishes Louis’ hands would roam around, maybe travel up to her breasts. They’re like right there. It’s almost frustrating. But Louis is being respectful even though Harry wants Louis to ravish her. 

Eventually Harry can’t take it anymore so without breaking the kiss, she reaches for one of Louis’ hands and brings it up to her left breast. The instant her hand makes contact with that part of her body, Harry shivers, biting onto Louis’ bottom lip.

Louis backs away to stare at her, she looks absolutely debauched and Harry wants to always make her look like this when they mess around. Louis’ eyes travel down her naked body, her eyes dark with want.

“You’re so fucking sexy, my god,” Louis groans, pinching Harry’s nipple before circling it gently with her pointer finger. The nail gently scratches the sensitive skin and Harry’s body twitches.

“Louis, please.” She doesn’t even know what she’s begging for, she just knows that she wants Louis to give it to her.

Louis’ hand slides down from her breast down to her abdomen. Harry cries out when Louis pulls her hand away, already missing the touch.

Louis grabs Harry’s chin and tilts her face toward her. “Trust me, baby. I want to give you whatever you want but when I do, I want to take my time and right now we don’t have that.” Her voice is hoarse, only making Harry wetter. 

Harry licks her lip, trying her best not to pout. “Okay.”

Louis pulls her into another kiss, licking into her mouth before pushing back with a loud smacking noise.

“Get dressed, love. Or else we’ll never leave this room.”

With that, Louis leaves her behind and Harry needs a few minutes to calm down before she can bring herself to put clothes on. She’s almost tempted to get off, but Louis was right, there’s no time. With a sigh, Harry reaches for her clothing, wishing she could fast forward time so that she and Louis can be alone again.

  
  


It feels like an eternity getting through the day until Harry can be alone with Louis. They have breakfast with the kids before they’re sent off to the buses to go home. After that, James assigns the staff different tasks to clean up the camp before people leave for the holiday. 

Lifeguards are tasked to clean the pool area and recreation room. They decide to split up with the girls working on the pool and the guys working on the rec room. Dominic suggests they race for it and the losers have to run around the camp completely naked. 

Both teams shake on it before they race to head to their respective locations. Harry thinks the boys might have shot themselves in the foot because the lifeguards already do a pretty good job in keeping the pool area clean. It’s something Bebe points out once the guys are gone and they all just stare at each other mischievously and laugh. 

Sure enough, the girls are finished within the first half hour so they head to the rec room to find the guys dust mopping and cleaning out the bathrooms. When they see the girls, it’s comical the way their faces fall, eyes wide as they realize they’re going to have to strip naked and go streaking.

Because they’re not complete jerks, the girls help the guys finish up. As soon as they finish Normani wipes her hands off and smirks.

“Alright boys. A bet’s a bet,” she says, gesturing at them.

The guys look at each other before shrugging it off. Dominic is the first to strip off and the rest of the boys follow suit. Mitch seems to be the most reluctant but once he sees that the rest of them have done it, he joins them.

The girls cheer as the boys run off, leaving their clothes behind.

“I’m almost tempted to run off with their clothes,” Bebe comments as they watch the boy’s backs, asses pasty and bare.

Louis giggles, “Yeah, but if we do we’ll definitely get retaliation. I don’t want to have to sleep with one eye open.”

“True.”

When the boys return, they’re greeted with claps and hoots. Harry momentarily forgets that she wants her co-workers to get going until she meets eyes with Louis and her body gets suddenly hot.

They all return to Chase together once the guys have their clothes back on. It’s noisy as people pack and prepare for their travels. Bebe, Steve and Dominic are going to her house, Normani is visiting a friend in the city while Mitch plans to spend his 4th of July with Sarah, one of the counselors. They’ve become sort of a thing since staff orientation, pretty much inseparable since the day they met. 

As they get ready to leave they hug each other goodbye acting like they’ll be gone for weeks instead of just a couple of days. It’s going to feel so strange without them in the cabin, but Harry selfishly wants Louis all to herself so she won’t be too sad. 

When the final lifeguard leaves, Harry and Louis are on the couch watching a random movie on TV. She doesn’t want to jump right in just in case someone comes back because they’ve forgotten something. She can hear the sounds of Bebe’s car driving off and the outside becomes silent except for the sounds nature makes. 

“So,” Louis’ voice echoes in the empty cabin.

Harry tilts her head to look at her. She can’t help but smile, her cheeks flushing at the implication of what being alone for the weekend means. 

“So,” Harry repeats before moving to straddle Louis’ lap, taking her face between her hands and surging in to capture those soft lips she’s missed since this morning.

Louis makes a surprised noise but falls into the kiss easily, her hands falling onto Harry’s hips, squeezing gently. Harry doesn’t waste time sticking her tongue inside of Louis’ mouth, getting a taste of the Dr Pepper lip balm on her mouth. 

Louis pushes away with a groan. “Wait, wait,” she whispers, closing her eyes. Harry licks her lips, loving the way she looks so affected by just a kiss.

“What is it?”

“Let’s go out. Spend some time together, share a meal together.”

Harry wants to whine, but she refrains. She sighs, “Okay. Yeah, you’re right.”

Louis smirks, placing a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips before patting her on the ass. 

“Come on then. Let’s get ready.”

Harry takes a quick shower and decides to actually make an effort to look good. Having to work in the water every day, she never bothered to put any makeup on or take the time to curl her hair. So she wears a denim mini skirt with a white crop top and matching sandals. While Louis is in the shower, she spends time curling her hair and doing her makeup. She is in the communal bathroom putting the final touches of her watermelon lip gloss when Louis appears in the doorway. Harry screws the tube closed and smiles through the mirror, turning to have a better look at her and she almost chokes. 

Looks like Harry wasn’t the only one that made an effort because Louis looks so fucking hot. She’s wearing cut off denim shorts with Doc Martens and a tight-fitting black Skate Tough tank top bringing attention to her tattoo littered arms and collarbone. Her signature maroon lipstick adorns her lips and it makes Harry want to kiss her and mess it up, but she’ll wait to do that later. A pair of aviators rest atop her slicked back hair and her gorgeous ocean blue eyes really pop with the winged eyeliner she drew on her eyelids. 

They stare at each other, eyes raking over from head to toe until their eyes meet. They chuckle once they realize what they’re doing. Louis approaches Harry, pinning her against the bathroom sink.

“You look beautiful,” Louis says, adjusting one of Harry’s long curls. 

Harry blushes. “Not as much as you,” she says looking down at her chest. That tank top leaves very little to the imagination. Louis definitely isn’t wearing a bra and her nipples are perky and poking out through the thin fabric. 

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” Louis teases.

Harry shoves her playfully before pulling her back into her arms. She smells like cherries.

They drive to the mall with the windows down and the music as loud as possible. Louis takes Harry’s hand, interlacing their fingers. It makes Harry lose focus off the road for a couple of seconds glancing at the way their hands fit perfectly like puzzle pieces.

It’s late afternoon when they find a spot to park by the shopping center. Louis resumes their hand holding when they get out and walk together towards the main entrance. 

Harry has walked down packed high school halls holding hands with Luke many times the past three years, but it never gave her that thrill she feels now. She puffs her chest out proudly, not caring if anyone looks their way. Unlike in school when Harry would wonder what people are talking about her and her boyfriend she finds that she isn’t worried about anyone. She only has eyes for Louis.

They do some window shopping but neither of them isn’t really in need of buying anything. When they walk by a nail salon Harry pulls Louis inside and they get manicures together. They pick their nail colors for each other— Harry choosing a blue shade to match Louis’ eyes and Louis picking an emerald green for her own. When their nails are drying under the UV light, Louis turns over to Harry with a smile.

Harry insists on paying for them since she still owes Louis for their last adventure together. Louis begrudgingly agrees.

Harry takes Louis’ hand and practically skips out of the nail salon. “Want to go watch a random movie and just make out?”

“Absolutely.”

They choose a movie neither of them have heard of and pick the furthest seat from the screen all the way in the back. There can’t be more than a dozen people in the entire room which works even more in their favor. Louis lifts the arm rest between them to give them more room and make it more comfortable to be all over each other. Harry wouldn’t be able to say what the premise of the movie was about but she can say that Louis’ lips are heavenly and that she makes the cutest little noises when she’s turned on. By the time the credits roll, their lips are swollen and their clothes are wrinkled from touching each other over them. 

Instead of going to a sit down restaurant they order a bunch of food from the Taco Bell drive through and take it back to camp. They have a feast of fast food in the living room while watching a movie. Everything is so comfortable, Harry wishes the day would never end. 

They cuddle on the couch for the rest of the movie, kissing each other here and there. Somehow Harry’s head ends up on Louis’ lap while she plays with her hair. When the movie is over, Harry sits up to throw away all their trash from dinner. Louis is smirking mischievously when she returns. 

“What?”

Louis stands without saying anything, instead takes Harry’s hand and leads her out of the cabin. They walk through a trail that will lead them to the pool house. It’s already dark out but Louis has the flashlight on her phone to light up the path. Everything is obviously locked when they get there, but Louis pulls out a set of keys from her pocket to let them in. 

Harry follows her as they walk through the office and back out to the pool area. Louis flips the lights on instantly illuminating the swimming pool. She stares as Louis toes off her shoes, unbuttons her shorts and takes off her tank top. Louis looks over her shoulder with a grin before she’s diving into the blue water gracefully. It takes Harry a minute to process the fact that Louis just got naked in front of her. Louis emerges from the water a bright giggle coming out of her.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?” It sounds like a challenge, and Harry is not about to be left behind.

Her clothes come off lightning quick before she jumps into the pool. The water is cold but refreshing and Harry comes up to the surface with a gasp. Louis is a couple of feet away from her floating on the water. Her boobs perky and sticking out of the water, Harry is glad she’s already wet because she’d be soaked either way at the sight of her naked body.

Harry does a few backstrokes, watching how bright the stars are tonight. This all feels like a dream. Like any minute she’s going to wake up and she’ll be in her room back home where she’ll have to get ready to go to school where Luke and her friends await. 

But it’s not a dream, it’s all very real. Harry stands, Louis is still on her back. She approaches her, taking her ankle to pull her closer. The action startles Louis but it gets her attention. Instead of saying anything Harry grabs her by the waist until she’s against her chest and leans in to lick into her mouth.

No matter how many times they do this, it still feels like their first kiss. There're fireworks and electricity, sparks going off with every swipe of their lips. Louis’ hands travel down Harry’s torso down to her thighs, lifting her up. Harry wraps her legs around Louis’ waist as she’s pushed against the wall of the pool, their kiss deepening and getting dirtier by the second. 

All bets are off now as they gasp into each other’s mouths. The skin on skin contact is everything Harry didn’t know she needed. Despite the cold temperature of the water, Louis’ body is warm. 

Louis kisses down Harry’s neck leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbones. She swipes her tongue along Harry’s nipple in slow circles, grabbing her breast with one hand and squeezing it gently before sucking it into her mouth. Louis nibbles at it, making Harry’s clit pulse between her legs. She needs friction, something, anything but she also doesn’t want Louis to stop playing with her breasts. She does the same thing with Harry’s other nipple and Harry thinks she’s going to lose it from so much pleasure.

Harry lets out an embarrassing whine when Louis stops. She taps her on the hip. “Sit up on the edge,” Louis tells her.

She is quick to comply, not even worried that she’ll seem too eager. Pulling herself off from the water, she sits on the edge, her legs spread open. Louis stands between them, her hands on Harry’s thighs, rubbing them up and down.

“Lean back for me and relax,” Louis says before dropping a kiss to Harry’s knee. The touch makes Harry shiver as she leans back on her forearms. It’s not the most comfortable position to be in, but she doesn’t even care. Louis kisses up her thigh on the spot where her leg and hip connect. She glances up at Harry, her eyelashes dark and wet.

Harry is shivering at this point and it isn’t because she is cold. The anticipation is becoming almost too much. When she feels the swipe of Louis’ hot tongue between her folds she moans, biting her lip so that she isn’t too loud. Louis spreads her open to get better access, her tongue brushing against her clit in the most delicious manner. Harry’s eyes roll back, her legs shaking knowing she’s already close. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry chants like a prayer. Her hand lands on Louis’ head as her hips start to move in shallow thrusts to their own volition. She lies on her back so she can pinch her nipples and it’s with that and the way Louis’ tongue continues moving relentlessly that has her coming. Her body convulses as her orgasm washes over her, leaving her loose and languid in its wake. 

Harry doesn’t know how much time passes before she feels Louis tapping her on the knee. Her head feels heavy as she tilts it to see Louis who has a smug look on her face. 

“Are you okay?”

Harry laughs. “I think you killed me.”

Louis climbs out of the pool and reaches a hand for her helping her up on her wobbly feet. They barely get to the office when Harry is shoving Louis against the wall, spreading her legs with her knee and pulling her into a sloppy kiss. Harry has never done this with a girl, but she has done this to herself many times. Her hand reaches to Louis’ cunt, finding her swollen clit. She reaches a little further to spread some of the moisture in her pussy and begins circling her clit with a finger. 

Harry swallows Louis’ groan, nipping at her bottom lip as she continues fingering her. She kisses down her throat to her collarbone where her “It Is What It Is Tattoo” decorates her chest. Harry sucks a bruise on the “Is” before licking over it. When she looks back at Louis, she’s flushed and panting and Harry knows she’s close so she moves her fingers a little faster. Louis’ hands land on top of Harry’s shoulders and she squeezes them hard as she cries out when she comes. She looks fucking amazing letting go like that and Harry is honored to be the one to make her do that.

Harry kisses her again, gentler this time before pulling away with a pleasant hum. Louis is still catching her breath.

“Are you okay?” Harry echoes back.

Louis huffs out a laugh. “Oh yeah. I’m perfect,” she says, punctuating her statement with another kiss. 

They grab towels from the linen closet they have in the office to wrap it around themselves before they collect their discarded clothes. They put their shoes on and decide to walk back to the cabin in their towels after making sure everything is locked up. It’s not like they’re going to run into anyone and the path back to Chase is short. 

Neither of them has to say anything when they get in the shower together. They kiss here and there, but it doesn’t lead to anything. Harry offers to wash Louis’ hair and Louis does the same. It’s so domestic like they’re in their own home together and it makes Harry yearn for a future she’s not sure is even possible. 

They quietly get into their night clothes. Harry is the first one to lay in bed and she gives Louis a look before patting the spot next to hers. Louis smirks before shutting off the lights and climbing into bed with Harry. It’s a tight fit, but Harry rolls over and Louis settles behind her with an arm around her waist. 

Harry tries not to think about how perfectly they fit together before falling asleep in Louis’ arms. 

There’s a smile on Harry’s face when she wakes up the next morning. One of Louis’ arms wraps around her waist— she feels so warm and secure. Like she was always meant to be there. They’re facing each other, Louis’ breath warm against her cheek. She could lay here for hours just watching Louis sleep, breathing in and out. 

Louis is beyond beautiful. Her eyelashes fan against her sunkissed skin. There are freckles dotting parts of her cheek that Harry wants to trace with her tongue. The way the bow of her top lip curves in such a cute way makes her want to take it between her teeth and taste it. 

Heat begins to simmer between Harry’s thighs just sitting and admiring what Louis is like. She leans over to place a chaste kiss against her lips. Louis lets out the sweetest noise, her eyelids twitching but still closed. Harry can’t help but smile and kiss her again, this time swiping her tongue along the seam of Louis’ lips. 

At that, Louis’ eyes fly open and before Harry can react, she’s being grabbed by her hips. Louis moves her on top with her legs on each side straddling her. She flashes a sly smirk before she’s taking Harry’s face in her hands and kissing her. The morning breath is forgotten with how desperate their lips taste each other. 

Harry groans when Louis nibbles on her lip, her hips grinding down on their own. They stare at each other to catch their breath, Harry is caught off guard by the intensity of Louis’ eyes.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Harry admits, sounding like she’s just swum hundreds of yards. 

Louis chuckles, licking her lips. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she says before leaning back in. The kiss becomes even needier than before. Louis’ hands come down to grab Harry’s ass, making her moan at the touch.

“We’re wearing too many clothes,” Harry murmurs as she reaches to take off her tank top.

“Clothes, bad,” Louis says as she follows suit. 

Suddenly they’re naked, Harry still on top of Louis. It’s overwhelming, being like this, skin against bare skin with such a gorgeous woman. Harry has never been so turned on in her life. She can’t help but get a view of Louis’ breasts, her nipples already stiff just waiting for Harry to suck on them. So she does. 

Harry gets her fill of Louis’ amazing body. She starts her way down Louis’ jaw down to her neck leaving a couple of hickeys on the way. When she gets to her chest she takes one nipple in her mouth and pinches the other with her fingers. Louis’ hand comes up to rest on Harry’s messy bun making desperate, encouraging noises. 

Eventually she continues working her way lower, circling her tongue around Louis’ belly button and landing kisses on each hip and nipping at it. The closer Harry gets between Louis’ legs, the faster her heart beats. She’s never done this before and she doesn’t want to be bad at it. 

She begins with her fingers, taking her pointer finger to circle her clit, feeling the wetness that’s already there.

“Already so wet for me,” she can’t help but mutter.

Louis whines in response. It makes Harry smile, that she’s causing all of these reactions and she wants to do more. See how loud she can make Louis come. That gives her the push she needs to stop overthinking and just go for it. So she does. 

Harry helps Louis open her legs wider to give her more room. She parts the folds in Louis’ wonderful pussy, her mouth already watering. When she bends down she swipes her tongue once to get a taste for it.

Louis’ leg twitches at the contact and Harry smirks, going back in, this time moving her tongue up and down. The taste is different than when she has gone down on Luke. It’s wetter and more fun trying to see how many different noises she can have Louis make. As she circles her tongue on Louis’ clit, she begins working her fingers inside her cunt where it’s even wetter. 

That makes Harry moan, loving how much all this is affecting her lover. Louis’ hold on Harry’s hair tightens, her legs squeezing against her sides. She doesn’t know how much time passes because she’s too focused on getting Louis off. Before she knows it, Louis is shouting, her entire body trembling as she comes. 

Harry pulls away to see her face. She looks so blissed out, her cheeks beautifully flushed.

“Come here. Sit on my face,” Louis urges, pulling Harry and adjusting them.

Before Harry can fully react, Louis is moving her body down the bed so she can get more comfortable. She settles between Harry’s knees since she’s knelt on the bed. With an encouraging nod, Harry lowers herself slowly, but apparently it’s too slow for Louis’ taste because she takes a hold of her waist and pulls her down all the way.

Louis is making the most obscene noises as she eats Harry out. It’s like she’s eating for the first time in her life, making slurping and contented noises. She nudges Harry to move her hips. When Harry doesn’t quite understand, she pulls away, panting. Louis’ face is shiny and it makes Harry blush.

“Ride my face,” she tells her before going back in.

Harry grinds down gently, not wanting to put her full weight on Louis. She moans when Louis helps her grind harder, guiding her with her hands.

“Oh fuck!” Harry takes hold of her breasts as she continues to ride Louis’ face. She’s not going to last much longer. “God, I’m gonna come,” she announces, before she tilts her head back and shouts. 

Louis flips them over so that she’s on top licking into her mouth. It’s the messiest kiss Harry’s ever had. And it’s so fucking hot getting to taste herself on Louis’ tongue. She’s definitely going to do this again. Hopefully soon.

“Let’s go eat,” Harry says, rolling off the bed to grab her underwear.

“I already ate,” Louis smirks. Harry rolls her eyes.

They go to a 24 hour diner not far from the camp since not many restaurants are open due to the holiday. Harry orders some waffles and Louis gets the biggest stack of pancakes they have on the menu.

It’s comfortable and quiet. They eat and talk about what they want to do for the day.

“Why don’t we have a picnic at the lake and watch the fireworks?” Louis suggests.

“That’s actually an amazing idea.”

After brunch they head over to Walmart to get stuff for their picnic. They decide not to do anything too fancy, buying stuff to make sandwiches, some chips, fruit and whip cream for dessert. Louis insists they buy sparklers because it’s 4th of July after all. 

Harry’s phone vibrates in her purse when they’re loading up the car with their purchases. When she fishes it out, she sees it’s Liam. She decides to ignore it, noticing that she has missed calls from both her and Niall. They probably just want to talk about what they’re doing for the holiday and fill Harry in on the latest gossip, which she has no interest in right now so she puts her phone back in her purse.

Not wanting to be bothered by her phone, Harry leaves it in her room and joins Louis in the living room after they get back. After learning that Harry hasn’t seen Black Panther, she convinces her to watch it. Louis pops some popcorn she purchased at the store and they get comfortable, snuggling on the couch while Harry hand feeds her popcorn. It’s so domestic with just the two of them, it makes butterflies flutter in Harry’s stomach.

Harry isn’t sure when she fell asleep, but she startles awake. She looks at Louis and notices that she’s still asleep, her head on the armrest of the couch. There’s a loud bang on the door, that must have been what woke her up.

Confused, Harry stands and approaches the door carefully. Since they’re the only ones at camp, they made sure to lock the door. She considers getting her pepper spray out of her purse, but figures it might just be one of her coworkers coming back early.

She twists the knob, parting the door just a sliver to see who is on the other side. Out of everyone, Harry didn’t expect to be seeing Liam and Niall.

Before she can react, Niall is pushing the door open. “I really gotta pee!” she whines, running inside to find the bathroom. Harry’s gaze follows her movement before it falls back on Liam. 

“Liam? What are you doing here?” she doesn’t mean to sound annoyed, it just comes out that way. It’s not that she’s not happy to see her friends, but she just feels like a rug has been pulled from under her unexpectedly. 

Liam huffs, “What do you mean what are we doing here? We’re here to spend time with our best friend. If you would have answered your phone you wouldn’t have that shocked look on your face,” she says making her way inside.

Niall comes out of the bathroom, letting out a sigh. “Much better,” her eyes fall on Harry and she glares, “You need to answer your fucking phone, loser!”

The couch creaks taking their attention. Everyone’s gaze shifts toward Louis who is rubbing her eyes, her face wrinkled. When she sees Liam and Niall, she stands, averting her eyes from Harry.

“Excuse me,” Louis says before disappearing into their bedroom. 

Harry is still too stunned to react to anything. Not only are her closest friends from school here, they have no idea that she’s into girls and that she’s very much into Louis. Fuck.

“She works here?” Liam whispers. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Has she lived up to her reputation over here?” Niall asks, not bothering to whisper. 

“Shh! Come on let’s go out for a walk,” Harry leads her friends outside, as far away from Louis as possible. 

Harry knew that she couldn’t keep Louis to herself much longer, but she also doesn’t like being put on the spot. She doesn’t even know where to begin, how to bring up how much she’s changed this summer to the people she’s practically grown up with. 

They walk toward the lake. Niall and Liam exchanging looks at each other, but not asking anything even though Harry knows they’re dying to know. Harry makes them sit on the bench, the same one her and Louis have sat on many times.

How does one do this? Does she just tell them that she likes Louis? Does she tell them that she likes girls and Louis is included? Does she even tell them at all?

Harry decides that she needs to tell them because Louis doesn’t deserve to be slut shamed and have rumors spread about her that aren’t true.

She takes a deep breath, feeling Liam and Niall’s eyes on her. 

“Okay, so. First of all, those rumors about Louis aren’t true. Please stop talking about it. She doesn’t deserve it. Louis is actually a great person, you know? I’ve gotten to know her and she’s funny and kind,” and hot, she thinks but she’s not there yet.

Liam looks like she’s about to say something but Harry puts her hand up to stop her. “Please let me just finish. I need to get it all out at once or else I’m gonna chicken out.” Liam and Niall nod in assent. 

“I like girls,” she blurts out. “I mean, I like guys too, but I lost interest in Luke years ago and we just kept dating to keep up appearances with our parents. But then I came here this summer and Louis was here too and I got to know her and. She’s amazing and one of the most intriguing people I’ve ever met. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. And we’ve kissed and done more...and just. Before you judge either of us I’d like you to get to know her. The _real_ her.”

Harry’s heart is in her throat, her palms sweaty and she feels like she’s on the edge of a panic attack. Her friends are staring at her but she can’t tell what’s going through their minds. If they hate her after this, Harry doesn’t know what she’s going to do. 

Liam stands, her arms crossed. She’s looking down at the ground.

“I um...You know Zayn? We’ve been sort of seeing each other since the winter formal,” Liam admits still not looking at either of them.

“Zayn? Louis’ best friend Zayn?” Harry asks. Zayn is gorgeous, has a cute little pixie haircut with a blonde streak that she dyes a different color each week. She has so many piercings Harry has lost count.

“Yeah. I’m going to Pennsylvania to spend a week at her parent’s vineyard. She’s going to teach me how to ride a horse,” Liam says, finally meeting Harry’s eyes. She has a soft smile on her face. “I think I love her,” she admits, her cheeks blushing instantly.

“Oh my god, Liam, why didn’t you tell us?” Harry wraps her arms around Liam, rubbing her back.

Liam shrugs when they pull apart. “I wasn’t sure how you guys would react.”

Niall is suddenly standing there with them, an arm wrapped around each of them. She plants a kiss on Harry’s cheek then on Liam’s.

“I don’t know why you two didn’t feel like you could tell me about any of this, but I am proud of both of you. And Harry,” she turns to her, “I can’t wait to get to know Louis. I’m sure she’s as awesome as you say she is.”

Harry hugs Niall back, kissing her on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Chase is quiet when Harry returns. There’s no noise on the other side of the door when she approaches their room. She knocks gently before opening the door. Louis is laying on her stomach scrolling through her phone and doesn’t move when she hears the door.

Harry stands next to her, resting her arms on the bed and leaning her head.

“Hey.”

Louis doesn’t look back, just barely grunts in response. Harry can imagine what she must be thinking. She’s sure Louis heard what her friends said when they first arrived and it couldn’t have felt good.

“I’d like you to meet my friends.”

That gets a reaction out of Louis. Her head snaps to the side, her eyes staring daggers at Harry.

“Why would I want to meet your friends who believe every word that has been said about me? And you didn’t bother to correct them, by the way.” She sounds hurt, which Harry doesn’t blame her for one bit. 

“I did correct them. I told them that you’re amazing and that I’ve never felt for anyone the way I feel about you.”

At that, Louis’ eyes soften, her lips part. She clears her throat, obviously trying to act nonchalant but the blush on her cheeks gives her away.

“And how do you feel about me, exactly?”

Harry reaches to cup Louis’ cheek, her thumb caressing it softly. “I like you so much that every moment I’m not with you I miss you. I always want to be kissing you or touching you. Waking up next to you and watching you sleep is one of my favorite pastimes I’ve learned this morning,” she chuckles. That gets a smile out of Louis. 

“Creep,” Louis murmurs.

“Yeah, I’m a creep who wants you to be my girlfriend for as long as you’ll have me.”

Louis sits up, her eyes wide. “You do?”

Harry grabs a hold of Louis’ hand and kisses her knuckles. “More than anything in this world.”

Louis’ smile is a full blown grin now. “I’ll be your girlfriend on one condition,” she says while jumping off the bunk, holding a finger up.

Harry tilts her head and lifts an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? And what might that be?”

The most gorgeous blue eyes bore into hers and Louis pulls Harry against her, their lips nearly touching. “You have to sit on my face at least once a week,” she whispers before kissing her.

Harry can’t help the laugh that bursts out of her. “I think we can work something out.” 

They kiss for a few more minutes before there’s a knock on the door.

“Harry, stop hogging your girlfriend. We want to meet her!”

“Fuck!” Harry says, leaning her forehead against Louis’. 

Louis takes her face in her hands and kisses her again. “Come on baby. We have to be good hosts.”

“Fine,” she whines.

They get all the stuff for their picnic ready after Harry introduces Louis to Niall and Liam. When Louis finds out Liam and Zayn are a thing she says, “Oh my god! I finally know who the mystery girl she’s been fucking is!” It makes Liam turn bright red, it’s so cute. 

Louis FaceTimes Zayn when they’re at the lake and she rubs it in her face that she’s hanging out with her girlfriend. They make sandwiches, listen to music on Harry’s phone and watch the fireworks. The colorful explosions light up the night sky making it look magical. Louis is wrapped in Harry’s arms and she can’t help kissing her every now and then. 

Harry thought it would be awkward with Niall and Liam at first, but they all fit in quite seamlessly, she’s sure Zayn is the last missing puzzle piece of their little group.

“Since we’re all going to college, we should all agree to meet up on 4th of July next year to watch the fireworks together, Zayn included,” Niall suggests.

Everyone hums in agreement and Harry smiles to herself, watching Louis agree so easily. Not one ounce of hesitation that they’ll still be together a year from now.

Deep down, Harry knows they will.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> They vineyard in Pennsylvania comes from the amazing Ziam fic [Live a Thousand Lifetimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189193) by Layne Faire (HisDarlin) which you should read because it's so freaking good!
> 
> I plan to write a sequel that takes place sometime in the future inspired by the song Fine Line so hopefully I can have that done sometime soon.


End file.
